


Hell's Princess 【Español】

by Camiila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiila/pseuds/Camiila
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar era un hombre que lo tenía todo. Era rico, ardiente, poderoso y tenía la familia perfecta. Tenía una esposa a quien lo amaba mucho y siete hijos encantadores que fueron la luz de su vida. Esta historia en particular sigue a su hija menor y única, Eleena, mientras ella y su hermano gemelo descubren las maravillas del mundo mágico británico. Están a punto de tomar Hogwarts por asalto, sin darse cuenta de la guerra en la que serán arrojados. Ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort sabrán qué los golpeó.【𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐉𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐏𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐱 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐧𝐚 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫】【𝐂𝐞𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐜 𝐃𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐱 𝐒𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐦 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫】Link de la pagina Original : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111316/chapters/58043119 ➜ Créditos a su creadora
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	1. ➵ 𝑯𝒆𝒍𝒍'𝒔 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔

**╭─────•°•✾•°•─────╮**

**•°** 𝑯𝒆𝒍𝒍'𝒔 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔 **°•**

**╰─────•°•✾•°•─────╯**

****

•───────•°•✾•°•───────•

 **•°** 𝑷𝒓𝒐́𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒐 **°•**

****

  
**Lucifer Morningstar era un hombre que lo tenía todo.** Tenía una inmensa riqueza, acumulada desde los eones en los que había vivido. Era un exitoso hombre de negocios, dueño de los más grandes clubes nocturnos de Los Ángeles, Londres, y más recientemente, París. Obvio para cualquiera que tuviera ojos, también tenía la apariencia y el físico para respaldar el ego que tenía. Pero lo más importante, tenía la familia perfecta. Perfecta en sus términos, al menos. Tenía una hermosa esposa, Medea, que lo amaba con todo su corazón y alma, una mujer que era sin duda su alma gemela. Habiendo pasado ya por cinco matrimonios fracasados, estaba cien por cien seguro de ello. Lo que lo hacía mejor era que Medea adoraba sus tesoros tanto como él. ¿Qué eran, te preguntas? Sus queridos hijos, por supuesto, los siete.

El mayor era Adrean, el primogénito, producto del matrimonio de Lucifer con su primera esposa, Lilith. Esa unión no había sido feliz, ya que Lilith sólo lo había aceptado por despecho de Adán. No es de extrañar que Adrean fuera considerado el Avatar de la Ira. Una cosa de la que Lucifer estaba seguro en el momento en que Adrean nació era que el niño sería el próximo Rey del Infierno. Lucifer tenía razón. Adrean aceptó el título cuando se retiró y decidió quedarse en la Tierra. Adrean disfrutó inmensamente del trabajo, dejando el Infierno sólo para las reuniones familiares.

Luego vino Caín, nacido del efímero matrimonio de Lucifer con Clara. Clara se había casado con Lucifer a cambio de lo único que otras mujeres podían tener, pero como vampiro, no podía. Ella consiguió su deseo, obviamente, y Caín había nacido como el Avatar de la Envidia. Tomó bien su separación cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para entender. Actualmente, se estaba quedando con Clara en Londres donde estaba a cargo de los Lux allí.

El tercero era Kier, apodado el Avatar de la Gula, el único hijo de Lucifer con Tanya. La pareja se había reunido en una encrucijada donde Tanya había estado ensangrentada y hambrienta, apenas pudiendo convocarle mientras le rogaba que le salvara la vida. Aparentemente, había sido expulsada de su pueblo y estaba siendo activamente cazada en ese momento después de ser declarada culpable de licantropía. Aceptó casarse con el demonio si él prometía cuidar de ella, lo cual hizo. Casi se convirtió en la más mimada de sus esposas, después de su actual amor. Kier estaba en París ahora con ella, dirigiendo a la nueva Lux.

El hijo del medio, Dorian, fue el primero de los dos hijos que Lucifer tuvo con su cuarta esposa, Diana. Su matrimonio con ella había sido uno de los más largos que había tenido, duró casi una década antes de que ella muriera por causas naturales. Ella era sólo una mortal después de todo, habiéndose casado con él sólo por las ventajas que tenía como su esposa. Una trepadora social total, esa. Tenía sentido que Dorian se convirtiera en el Avatar del Orgullo. A diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, él seguía en Los Ángeles, manejando el Lux original. Sin embargo, estaba eligiendo vivir por su cuenta, necesitando su independencia y todo eso.

Luego vinieron Bram, Lucifer y el segundo y último hijo de Diana juntos. Era el único de los siete hermanos que no tenía trabajo, ni siquiera a tiempo parcial. No quiere decir que realmente quisiera uno. Detestaba trabajar, como se esperaba del Avatar de la Pereza. A Lucifer no le importaba. Apreciaba tener al menos uno de sus hijos mayores con él, para que Bram pudiera holgazanear en la mansión todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Por último, pero definitivamente no menos importante... Los dos más jóvenes, Salem y Eleena, los Avatares de la Avaricia y la Lujuria, gemelos que Lucifer tuvo con una bruja llamada Helena. Ese matrimonio había sido casi tan caótico como el de Lilith. La codicia de Helena había sido absolutamente ilimitada y la había impulsado a hacer actos horribles. Sin embargo, Lucifer la lloró inmensamente cuando murió. Sólo llevaban juntos alrededor de un año cuando encontró su frío cuerpo en el suelo del bosque, desafortunadamente sólo unos días después de que los gemelos nacieran. De vez en cuando, todavía pensaba que los gemelos habían necesitado una figura materna al crecer, pero pensó que había hecho bien en criarlos. No quería decir que tenía favoritos, pero esos dos eran su orgullo y alegría. Eleena, especialmente, tenía un gran lugar en su corazón. Era su única hija, después de todo. Era la niña de papá, su querida princesa... la princesa del infierno.

•───────•°•✾•°•───────•

\- **¡Disclaimer!** \- Todos los derechos están reservados como tanto los personajes o la trama de Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling y Lucifer ( Tv ). Queda prohibido prohibido plagio de esta historia sin mi autorización.

\- **¡Advertencia!** \- Esta novela contiene escenas de sangre, violencia, lenguaje subida de tono, muertes y también muerte de personajes favoritos. Si no es de tu gusto este tipo de contenidos, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

\- **¡Linea Del Tiempo!** \- La historia comienza en la Segunda Generación, sería en el libro El torneo de los tres magos.

➙ ❛Harry Potter❜ ➸ Segunda Generación, 1994.

➡ **Aclaración** ➸ Esta historia no me pertenece solo la estoy traduciendo. La obra original se encuentra en el perfil de Keira_Esmeralda. Todo los créditos son para la autora que esa excelente historia.

Link de la pagina: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111316/chapters/58043119


	2. ➵𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒋𝒆 𝒚 𝑷𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒂

•───────•°•✾•°•───────•

•° 𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒋𝒆𝒔 °•

.

oo. Tom Ellis

**i.** **Lucifer Morningstar**

****

oo. Alexandra Daddario

**i.** **Eleena Morningstar**

****

oo. Brant Daugherty

**i.** **Salem Morningstar**

oo. Daniel Radcliffe

**i.** **Harry James Potter**

oo. Robert Pattinson

**i.** **Cedric Diggory**

oo. Rupert Grint

**i.** **Ronald Bilius Weasley**

oo. Emma Watson

**i.** **Hermione Jean Granger**

•───────•°•✾•°•───────•

•───────•°•✾•°•───────•

•° **𝑷** **𝒐𝒓** **𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒂** °•

•───────•°•✾•°•───────•

•° **𝑪** **𝒓𝒆́𝒅𝒊𝒕𝒐𝒔** °•

Todo el crédito de la creacion de esta hermosa portada es para [ItsSxmmm](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ItsSxmmm)

•───────•°•✾•°•───────•


	3. I

**１９９４** **|** **Los** **Ángeles, California**

En las faldas de las montañas de Santa Mónica había una gran mansión blanca en una vasta propiedad cerrada que se elevaba por encima del resto de las casas vecinas. Este lujoso edificio, envidiado por todos los que lo miraban, era el hogar de una de las familias más ricas del estado, los Morningstars. Era una familia que mucha gente amaba y odiaba, codiciaba y deseaba, compuesta por una pareja y sus siete hijos pequeños. Se mantenían aislados, pero ni siquiera eso podía detener los rumores que circulaban sobre el patriarca, Lucifer, y sus hijos mayores. Ahora, se preguntarán por qué eran sólo ellos. La razón era que todos sabían que no debían arrastrar a su esposa y a los dos más jóvenes a ningún tipo de conspiración. Un periodista lo intentó y su nombre, junto con su reputación y estatus, fue destrozado sólo un día después. Nadie volvió a saber de él. Después de eso, algunos comenzaron a especular que Lucifer había hecho un trato con el Diablo para obtener toda su riqueza y poder. Ciertamente no estaban muy lejos de la verdad, ¿no es así? Oh, la ironía...

En la actualidad, la mansión estaba considerablemente tranquila. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que los hijos alborotadores (a saber, Adrean, Caín y Dorian) no estaban cerca. Kier tampoco estaba en casa, pero no hacía tanto ruido como sus hermanos porque normalmente, su boca estaba llena de comida. Sólo había cinco personas en la mansión, cada una en diferentes habitaciones, todas excepto dos. Estos dos eran Eleena y Salem, ambos sentados en la cama del primero en su habitación compartida.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¡Quieto, Sal!

\- ¡Me apuñalaste el ojo!

\- ¡Te dije que lo mantuvieras cerrado!

Eleena puso los ojos en blanco mientras Salem refunfuñaba entre dientes, levantando una mano para cubrir su ojo herido. Rápidamente se lo quitó con una bofetada, no sea que él arruine todo el trabajo que ella le ha hecho. Él fue a quejarse pero decidió lo contrario cuando notó que su mirada amenazaba con desmembrarlo. En vez de eso, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, dejando de mala gana que su hermana continuara con su misión.

\- No empieces a quejarte ahora. Tú me pediste que hiciera esto - Ella le recordó.

\- Lo sé, pero no creí que mi vida estuviera en juego - Salem suspiró miserablemente.

\- Eres tan dramático - Eleena se burló - Cierra los ojos y mantenlos cerrados esta vez

Salem se obligó tan lentamente como le fue posible físicamente, con la irritación visible de su hermana. Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia él y levantó su pincel hacia su párpado. A pesar del fuerte impulso que sintió de herir a su hermano un poco más de lo que ya lo había hecho, trabajó con cuidado y delicadeza. Se aseguró de que el pincel fuera ligero mientras le pintaba la piel con polvo rojo sangre. Después de unos minutos, finalmente le permitió abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, cerró todos sus intentos de mirarse al espejo mientras revisaba su estuche de maquillaje. Se le ocurrió un puñado de lápices labiales, mirándolos individualmente y descartándolos hasta que sólo quedaran dos. Luego sostuvo uno en cada mano y se lo presentó a Salem.

\- Escoge un tono - Ella ordenó.

\- Este - Salem dijo que después de un momento de consideración.

\- Buena elección - Eleena asintió con la cabeza.

Descartó el pintalabios rechazado y destapó el que eligió Salem. Agarró firmemente su barbilla y lo presionó para que bajara la mandíbula, trazando sus labios gordos con el tubo rojo. Mientras tanto, él intentaba hacerla perder la concentración haciendo cualquier truco con sus ojos. Sin levantar el cebo, ella le devolvió una sonrisa y evitó su mirada bizca. Estrechando sus ojos, alcanzó ciegamente el tejido para reemplazar el lápiz labial, limpiando cualquier exceso.

\- Y... ¡ahí! - Ella exclamó - Ya he terminado, ya puedes mirar

Tomó la mano de Salem y lo sacó de la cama, llevándolo hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que está a un lado de la habitación. Se puso detrás de él mientras se evaluaba, sonriéndose a sí misma con sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Sus ojos pasaron por encima del color de su cara, notando con profunda satisfacción que sus rasgos normalmente agudos se habían suavizado. Un leve rubor empolvaba sus mejillas, contrastando con su pálida piel y haciendo juego con la ligera sombra de ojos de Eleena. Sus pestañas estaban rizadas y tenía una fina capa de delineador negro, que resaltaba aún más el color oscuro de sus ojos. Se alegró de que Eleena no hubiera puesto sus labios demasiado rojos. El rojo seductor y listo para romper corazones era su aspecto característico, después de todo, y no se atrevería a robárselo nunca. Era codicioso, pero nunca con su hermana gemela. Ella siempre sería una excepción.

\- Hermano, te ves tan lindo - Ella dijo - Los hombres te adularán, ya lo siento

Salem se rió cuando vio la mirada aturdida en sus ojos. Verás, como el Avatar de la Lujuria, ella era una empática en todos los sentimientos relacionados con el romance. No necesitaba contacto físico para ello. Era simplemente un sexto sentido para ella. Sentía cómo la gente deseaba a otros, cómo la deseaban a ella y a su familia. Toda esa energía, especialmente cuando se dirigía a ella o a Salem, nunca dejaba de hacerla más fuerte. Por eso le gustaba tanto la atención. Era casi como una droga para ella. Un solo pensamiento inapropiado era suficiente, y la gente siempre tenía más de uno de esos.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

\- Princesa Eleena, Príncipe Salem - Una voz llamó desde fuera de la puerta cerrada.

\- ¿Sí, Carlisle? - Eleena preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es? - Salem continuó.

\- Tu padre te llama en su estudio - Carlisle informó.

\- Saldremos en un rato - Los gemelos respondieron.

Viendo que sólo estaban en ropa interior (sí, estaban así de cómodos el uno con el otro), decidieron cubrir más. Agarraron sus camisetas negras idénticas y se las pusieron antes de salir de la habitación. Salem no se molestó en limpiar el maquillaje que llevaba puesto. No era que la casa se preocupara por su feminidad. Sabían de su gusto particular desde hace mucho tiempo. Nadie había pestañeado, especialmente Eleena y Lucifer. Eleena, por supuesto, ya había tenido un presentimiento y a Lucifer no le importaba mientras su hijo fuera feliz.

\- ¿Crees que hicimos algo para enojarlo? - Salem reflexionó.

\- No, definitivamente no - Eleena negó.

\- ¿Crees que alguien más hizo algo que lo enojó?

\- Eso es más probable. ¿Tal vez otro periodista escribió un escándalo sobre nosotros?

\- Si ese es el caso, será divertido ver a papá destrozarlo 

\- Cierto. Bueno, sea lo que sea, estamos a punto de averiguarlo

Los gemelos se detuvieron frente a las puertas dobles que conducían al estudio de Lucifer y las abrieron a empujones, dejando a la vista la habitación. Era una de las partes más grandes de la mansión. Lucifer se había asegurado de ello ya que usaba la habitación bastante a menudo. Tenía dos pisos con paredes de estantes llenos hasta el borde con una variedad de libros en diferentes idiomas, algunos de ellos antiguos y muy antiguos. Se parecía más a una biblioteca que a un estudio real, pero a los gemelos les encantaba así. Estaban muy familiarizados con la mayoría, si no todos, los libros, ya que les gustaba mucho pasar tiempo allí. Podían aprender y vincularse con Lucifer al mismo tiempo, incluso si era sólo leer en silencio mientras estaban sentados en el mismo sofá. Era lo que hacían juntos, desde que los gemelos aprendieron a leer.

Dejaron de maravillarse y se dirigieron al demonio sentado detrás del escritorio junto a la ventana en arco. Estaba clasificando archivos, probablemente más ofertas de inversión ya que todos los negocios querían conexiones con los Morningstars en estos días. Los hojeó un segundo más antes de deslizarlos lejos de él y mirar hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

\- Genial, estás aquí. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros dos - Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué es? - Los gemelos dieron curiosamente un paso adelante.

\- Aquí

Eleena tomó suavemente el trozo de papel que Lucifer le ofreció. Era un dibujo al carbón, uno que los gemelos habían visto antes y habían memorizado cada detalle. Presentaba una imagen de una bella mujer de pelo oscuro vestida con elegantes túnicas adornadas con joyas y gemas. En el lejano fondo había una acogedora casa de campo rodeada por un huerto de robles, su hogar durante el corto tiempo que Lucifer la había conocido. El detalle más llamativo, sin embargo, era la ornamentada diadema que la mujer llevaba sobre su cabeza. Era la única cosa que estaba salpicada de un color aparte del negro, lo que significaba que debía ser de gran importancia para ella. Esta mujer era Helena, la madre Salem y Eleena nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y amar.

\- Mamá... ¿ha llegado su alma al infierno? - Eleena jadeó, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

\- No, su alma no está en el Infierno, pero sé dónde está - Lucifer aseguró.

\- ¿Dónde está ella, papá? - Salem se puso nervioso.

Lucifer produjo dos sobres de la nada, entregando uno a cada gemelo. Ambos estaban confundidos en este punto. No esperaban ninguna carta de nadie y ciertamente no reconocieron la letra del remitente. Aún así, leyeron sus cartas y procesaron la información que se les proporcionó. Los sobres, aparentemente, contenían sus cartas de aceptación a un lugar llamado Hogwarts. El Colegio Hogwarts de Brujería y Hechicería, para ser específicos. Ninguno de los dos gemelos había oído hablar de ese lugar.

\- ¿Hogwarts, papá? - Eleena frunció el ceño.

\- Es la escuela de magia más conocida de Gran Bretaña - Lucifer explicó - El espíritu de Helena está ahí, como el fantasma representativo de una de las cuatro Casas. Ya los inscribí a ustedes dos por un año 

Las mandíbulas de los gemelos casi cayeron ante la implicación de lo que acababa de decir. Asistirían a Hogwarts, donde estaba el alma de Helena, lo que significa que podrían verla. Su sueño finalmente se iba a hacer realidad, iban a conocer a su madre. Simultáneamente se acercaron, directamente a los brazos abiertos de Lucifer. Él abrazó a su hijo menor cerca de su pecho, un brazo alrededor de cada gemelo.

\- Papá, muchas gracias... - Eleena murmuró agradecida.

\- Cualquier cosa por mis gemelos - Lucifer reclamó con una cálida sonrisa.

Apretó a los gemelos una vez antes de dejarlos ir. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó una elegante tarjeta negra, entregándosela a un extasiado Salem.

\- Cualquier cosa por mis gemelos - Lucifer reclamó con una cálida sonrisa.

Apretó a los gemelos una vez antes de dejarlos ir. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó una elegante tarjeta negra, entregándosela a un extasiado Salem.

\- Todo lo que necesitarás está listado en las cartas. Ya sabes a dónde ir. Compren según el deseo de sus corazones - El demonio instruyó.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso, papá - Salem se rió vertiginosamente.

\- Más vale que lo haga. Hazme sentir orgulloso - Lucifer guiñó un ojo.

Despidió a los gemelos con un movimiento de su mano y volvió a su escritorio. Los dos salieron corriendo del estudio y volvieron a su habitación, deseosos de vestirse para su repentino viaje. Salem fue el primero en terminar, como siempre. No era tan quisquilloso con el estilo como su hermana, pero no era un problema para él. No le importaba esperar tanto y lo que llevaban puesto seguía siendo igual, sin importar el tiempo que Eleena tardara. Esto último se estaba probando en ese momento. Salem llevaba un suéter rojo de cuello en V con vaqueros negros y botas negras mientras Eleena se ponía un top negro de corte cruzado y una falda roja mientras se pavoneaba con tacones negros. Con accesorios como relojes de pulsera de plata tallados con el símbolo que cada uno representaba, parecía que iban a una sesión de fotos en vez de a una compra, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba. ¿Cuál era el punto de tener toda la ropa que tenían si no se mostraban? Además, modelaban de vez en cuando.

Oficialmente listos para el día, se dirigieron al garaje donde se guardaba la colección de coches de los Morningstars. Bram era el dueño de la mayoría de ellos. Las carreras eran su pasión pero, por supuesto, era demasiado perezoso para hacer carrera. Aunque participaba en carreras callejeras dos o tres veces al mes. Por eso tenía tantos coches. El resto de la familia tenía uno cada uno, excepto los gemelos que obviamente compartían. No era como si nunca hubieran ido a ningún sitio sin el otro. Salem solía conducir pero Eleena lo sentía hoy y ¿quién era él para detenerla? Encontraron su coche cerca del final de la fila y se metieron dentro, Eleena inmediatamente encendió el motor. Sintiendo que el vehículo vibraba con energía, los gemelos sonrieron y se fueron.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran frente a una pintoresca tienda de antigüedades. Estaba en medio de una calle muy transitada, pero a pesar de su ubicación, apenas tenía clientes a diario. La mayoría de los muggles eligieron ignorar su existencia por completo, sin darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía para la gente mágica de todo el mundo. En la parte trasera de la tienda había una puerta cerrada que conducía a Blue Moon Lane, el preciado distrito comercial de los magos de Los Ángeles. Lucifer había presentado el lugar a los gemelos cuando se mudaron a América hace unas décadas. Se convirtió en una de las únicas conexiones que tenían con el Mundo de los Magos ya que realmente no sabían mucho. Sabían cómo usar su magia sin necesidad de un médium y eran bastante dotados, pero todo lo que sabían era de libros y de Lucifer. Desafortunadamente, nunca habían sido enseñados por otro de su clase, por lo que Blue Moon Lane les dio una sensación de comodidad.

Blue Moon Lane no estaba tan lejos de cómo era el mundo muggle. Los edificios que bordeaban la carretera eran casi similares en estructura y diseño a los de fuera del callejón mágico. Los únicos signos que revelaban su verdadera naturaleza eran la extraña moda que tenían los magos y brujas, los evidentes artefactos mágicos que se exhibían en las vitrinas de las tiendas, y la pesada sensación de magia en el aire. Debido a eso primero, los gemelos atrajeron mucha atención. Prácticamente resplandeciente, Eleena prosperó con todas las miradas lujuriosas que se le lanzaron a ella y a su gemela.

\- Entonces. ¿A dónde, El? - Salem se puso en marcha, deslizando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- ¡Primero la túnica! - Lo anunció con entusiasmo.

Ella y Salem salieron de la tienda con mucha más ropa de la necesaria. Gracias a su amor por la moda y a las tendencias codiciosas de su gemela, casi compraron todo lo que vieron y/o tocaron. Afortunadamente, pudieron detenerse antes de llegar a ese punto. Pero entonces, llegó el momento en que tuvieron que comprar sus libros escolares y como se mencionó antes, los gemelos adoraban la lectura. La lista decía que los libros requeridos dependían de las materias que iban a tomar. Sabiendo que había una alta probabilidad de que tomaran todas las materias que pudieran, sacaron todos y cada uno de los libros que pensaban que necesitarían. También compraron todo tipo de tomos de historia y conocimientos generales sobre el Mundo de los Magos Británicos y más específicamente, la escuela misma. Si se iban a quedar en Hogwarts durante un año completo, no irían allí sin saber nada.

\- El, mira esto - Salem dijo que justo cuando salían, se acercaban a la pantalla cerca de la salida.

\- ¿Qué es? - Eleena la siguió curiosamente.

\- Un cuento de hadas, creo. Aunque no estoy segura de haber oído hablar de alguien llamado "El chico que vivió" - Salem comentó, inspeccionando la portada.

\- Huh... Tampoco puedo decir que haya oído hablar de él. Tómalo - Eleena se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Salem frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

\- Diablos, no, devuelve eso. Eso es para los niños, Sal. ¿Por qué considerarías siquiera recoger eso? - Eleena levantó una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

\- No lo sé. Pensé que te gustaría, hermanita - Salem se burló.

\- Sólo eres diez minutos mayor y no eres ni siquiera más alto que yo. Déjalo ir - Eleena puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Nunca - Salem se rió con maldad, colocando el libro de nuevo en su soporte.

Lo siguiente en la agenda de los gemelos era conseguir suministros. Compraron un par de baúles y bolsos, todos con extensiones y amuletos de plumas. Los hechizos de seguridad vendrían más tarde, ya que eran más que competentes en hacerlos ellos mismos y su propia firma mágica haría que los hechizos fueran más difíciles de romper. Un par de escamas de latón, dos juegos de ampollas de cristal... Había calderos y telescopios en la mansión, así que esos estaban fuera de la lista. Naturalmente, los materiales de escritura eran obligatorios.

\- Hace demasiado tiempo que no uso una pluma - Salem pensó en voz alta - No es que me esté quejando. Odiaba escribir con esto

\- Eso es porque no dejas de romperlas - Eleena comentó.

\- Bueno, sí, pero no sólo eso! La tinta se acaba a mitad de la palabra, ¡arruina todo el asunto!

\- ¿Se nos permitirá usar bolígrafos?

\- ¿Serán capaces de detenernos si lo hacemos? De todas formas, sólo estaremos allí un año. 

\- Tienes razón. También podríamos tachar el pergamino. Será una molestia organizarlos. Estamos comprando cuadernos y eso es todo

Tarareando de acuerdo, Salem fue con su hermana mientras ella tomaba lo que necesitaban. Sorprendentemente, la tienda en la que estaban tenía plumas estilográficas que nunca tuvieron que ser rellenadas, encantadas de tener tinta sin fin, y cuadernos con páginas desmontables. Todavía tenían un artículo más en la lista después de eso, pero sus docenas y docenas de bolsas de compras, todas flotando en el aire para no tener que sostener ninguna, ya estaban formando un desfile detrás de ellas. Así que Eleena desenvolvió su mochila y encogió todas las bolsas de compras, metiendo cada una dentro de la bolsa. Ajustando la correa sobre su hombro, unió su brazo con el de Salem y lo arrastró a su siguiente destino.

\- ¿Realmente necesitamos varitas? - Se quejó.

\- Puede ser sólo para el espectáculo, Sal - Eleena insistió - No tienes que usar el tuyo todo el tiempo si no quieres

\- Bien entonces - Salem suspiró.

Había cuatro renombrados fabricantes de varitas mágicas en toda América y por suerte, uno de ellos residía en Blue Moon Lane. Esta particular fabricante de varitas era la Shikoba Wolfe, una bruja famosa por sus intrincadas varitas talladas con plumas de cola de Thunderbird. Estas varitas eran especialmente buenas para usarlas en la transfiguración, pero generalmente eran muy poderosas, por lo que los gemelos las elegían. Lo que mejoró las cosas fue que ya habían conocido a Shikoba Wolfe antes.

\- Señora Wolfe - Inmediatamente saludaron al entrar en la tienda/hogar de la mujer.

\- Eleena, Salem, esta es una sorpresa encantadora - Ella sonrió.

\- No, no lo es - Salem se rió.

\- No - La señora Wolfe estuvo de acuerdo.

\- No - como en la visita de los gemelos no fue una sorpresa para ella. Una verdad suya que no muchos sabían era que tenía un poco de sangre de Vidente corriendo por sus venas. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla gritar profecías de repente o recibir visiones cada quince días, pero tuvo corazonadas. Esta habilidad era útil en su trabajo ya que inmediatamente sabía la varita perfecta para alguien que acababa de conocer. Cuando los gemelos llegaron por primera vez, les dijo que algún día les daría sus varitas. Por eso no se sorprendieron cuando los condujo hacia un asiento de amor al convocar dos cajas a sus manos. Les dio una caja a cada gemelo, mirándolos a ambos con una mirada de conocimiento en sus ojos.

Se alegraron al ver que aún se correspondían en cierta medida. La varita de Salem era de dos o tres tonos más oscuros, madera de ébano en comparación con la madera de acacia de Eleena. La suya también era más larga, alrededor de doce pulgadas y media de longitud, dos pulgadas enteras más larga que la de sus gemelos. Su varita era de apariencia nudosa, aparentemente carbonizada y quemada, pero su mango... Su mango era de plata tallada con lo que parecía una corona que se extendía desde abajo. En el tazón de la corona había un brillante diamante amarillo. La varita de Eleena estaba hecha de forma similar. La suya era lisa y brillante pero su mango, recubierto de oro en espiral, tenía un detallado par de alas en la parte inferior, enrolladas alrededor de un brillante diamante rojo. Ambos gemelos estaban enamorados de sus varitas, sintiendo una sensación de rectitud mientras sostenían los artículos en sus manos.

\- Sal, ¿qué dijiste sobre no querer una varita? - Eleena sonrió, mirando a Salem.

\- No recuerdo haber dicho nunca algo así - Su hermano se opuso.

\- Hm, por supuesto que no - Se rió.

Antes de que ella o Salem pudieran agradecer a la señora Wolfe por un trabajo bien hecho, la mujer les dijo que buscaran más en las cajas. A regañadientes, hicieron lo que les dijeron y encontraron fundas de varita personalizada en el fondo de las cajas. Las fundas estaban hechas de piel de dragón negro, para ser atadas a sus brazos de varita, y llevaban los respectivos símbolos de los gemelos, al igual que sus relojes de pulsera. Agradecieron a Madam Wolfe por todo lo que les había dado y le pagaron generosamente, rehusando tercamente dejarla ser modesta. Volvieron a la tienda de antigüedades después de eso, pasando por la tienda de mascotas mágicas en el camino.

\- ¿No quieres tener una mascota antes de que nos vayamos? - Eleena sugirió.

\- El, nos echarán de Hogwarts el primer día si traemos otro animal junto a Bruce - Salem sacudió la cabeza, imaginando el único animal que tenían en casa.

\- Aunque será divertido - Eleena sonrió, dándole un codazo.

\- Estaremos allí para conocer a mamá, no para causar estragos en los terrenos de la escuela. Podemos hacerlo en otro momento - Se rió.

Eleena se rió con él y lo empujó hacia adelante, exigiendo ligeramente que caminara más rápido. Poco después, volvieron a la mansión donde Lucifer los saludó en la sala de estar. Estaba vestido con su traje favorito, preparándose para su cita con Medea en Boston esa tarde. Los gemelos estaban seguros de que no se verían en la cena ni en ningún sitio antes de que terminara el fin de semana.

\- ¿Cuántas bolsas? - Lucifer interrogó, fijando su collar.

\- Dejamos de contar después de veinte - Eleena gorjeó.

Lucifer le envió una sonrisa a través del espejo en el que se estaba mirando y chasqueó los dedos. Salem levantó su tarjeta de crédito y la lanzó como un cuchillo lanzador, el ex Rey del Infierno la atrapó entre sus dedos un segundo antes de que golpeara el espejo. Se giró para mirar a los gemelos, metiendo la tarjeta en su chaqueta de traje, y se acercó a ellos con los brazos abiertos. Ellos aceptaron felizmente su abrazo antes de dirigirlo hacia la salida, advirtiéndole en broma que no hiciera esperar más a su esposa.

\- ¡Nos vemos el lunes, papá!

\- ¡Diviértete en tu cita!

\- ¡Oh, lo haré!

Los gemelos se despidieron hasta que ya no pudieron ver el coche de su padre. Se retiraron a su habitación donde se ocuparon de arreglar todo lo que compraron. El primer día de clases aún faltaban dos semanas pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer que empacar. Terminaron justo cuando escucharon la almohadilla de los pies cerca, entrando en su habitación sin abrir la puerta de alguna manera. Ambos habían estado en su vestidor en ese momento, pero cuando Eleena salió y gritó al ver a su invitado inesperado, Salem supo que era Bruce. Bruce era su perro, un gigantesco mastín tibetano negro con un vientre marrón y una adicción a la carne cruda. Había sido un regalo de celebración de Adrean cuando el anciano se convirtió en Rey. Bruce estaba destinado a ser un perro guardián para los dos gemelos, aunque obviamente se unió más con Eleena.

\- Hola, mi querida - Eleena murmuró afectuosamente, arrodillándose para abrazar al gran chucho.

\- El, Bruce ya no es un cachorro. Nunca aprenderá a maltratar a la gente si sigues tratándolo así - Salem regañó, cayendo de nuevo en su cama.

\- Oh, pero ya es una bestia tan feroz, ¿no es así? - Eleena arrulló, riéndose cuando Bruce ladró

\- Vaya - Salem se mantuvo inexpresivo.

\- Déjame en paz, Sal, o si no dejaré que Bruce cague en tu cama - Eleena alegremente amenazada.

Sonrió dulcemente a su hermano que se estremeció ante la imagen mental que sus palabras le habían proporcionado. Ya lo había hecho una vez antes, así que él sabía que iba en serio. Lo ignoró entonces, eligiendo concentrarse en su amado perro que descansaba su cabeza en su regazo. Pasó sus manos por su pelo, soñando despierta sobre el futuro cercano. Nuevas personas a las que encantar, nueva magia que aprender, nuevos enemigos que hacer... Eleena no podía esperar para ir a Hogwarts.


	4. II

_**Aeropuerto de Heathrow, Londres, Inglaterra** _

La atención de Salem se desvió rápidamente de su lectura cuando llegó el anuncio del piloto de que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar. Metió su bolso en la cartera y miró a su hermana gemela. Estaba profundamente dormida en el asiento de enfrente, acurrucada en una manta azul con su nombre grabado en letras cursivas. Él tenía una que hacía juego, el color de la misma era sólo un tono más oscuro que el de ella. Ambos eran recuerdos de su madre. Lucifer les había dicho cuando eran jóvenes que Helena les había hecho las mantas antes de que nacieran. Después de esa historia, se encariñaron comprensiblemente. Se negaron a hacer un largo viaje sin ellas. Salem tenía su manta en su baúl, justo debajo de su uniforme de Hogwarts.

\- Sal, despierta a tu hermana - Lucifer instruyó mientras ayudaba a Medea con su equipaje, alejando a Salem de sus pensamientos.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Salem se levantó y se acercó a su gemelo. Docenas de ideas de cómo despertarla revoloteaban por su mente, la mayoría de ellas, si no todas, garantizaban que lo mataran. Finalmente, decidió apostar por lo más seguro. Se dio la vuelta y se desplomó sobre Eleena, causándole un gruñido por el repentino peso.

\- Hora de levantarse, El. Estamos aquí! - Exclamó.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? - Eleena gemía somnolienta.

\- Estamos aquí - Salem repitió, sin hacer ningún movimiento para levantarse.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno, bájate! - Eleena exigió, severamente irritada.

\- ¿Por qué? No soy tan pesada, ¿verdad? - Salem hizo pucheros.

\- ¡Sí, lo estás! - Eleena gruñó.

Salem gritó mientras ella lo echaba de una patada, mandándolo al suelo de una patada. Agarró el cojín sobre el que había estado descansando su cabeza y procedió a abusar de su hermano con él, golpeándole implacablemente la cara. Riendo, él se agachó fuera de su alcance y se arrastró hacia su tronco. Ella se quejó y se sentó correctamente, doblando su manta y metiéndola dentro de su mochila. Frotándose los ojos, se levantó de su asiento y miró a su alrededor para buscar a Bruce. Lo vio cerca de su maletero, con la lengua suelta mientras él la esperaba obedientemente. Ella le arrulló mientras agarraba el mango de su baúl, agradecida de que ella y Salem habían elegido los de ruedas. Esto hizo que moverse alrededor fuera mucho más fácil para ambos.

Arrojando su mochila, Eleena siguió a su familia fuera del avión con Bruce siguiéndola como una sombra. Se abrieron paso a través de los concurridos pasillos del aeropuerto hasta que salieron y se encontraron con la visión del viaje que Caín había organizado para ellos. Era una limusina de oro, por supuesto, porque de todos los hermanos, Caín era el más llamativo. ¿Qué más se podía esperar del Avatar de la Envidia? Era algo bueno también. Los cuatro necesitaban un viaje cómodo porque después de dejar a los gemelos en King's Cross, Lucifer y Medea planeaban dar una vuelta antes de encontrarse con Caín y su madre.

Eleena fue la primera en subir, permitiendo a Bruce sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza en su regazo. Salem se dejó caer a su lado y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro antes de ocuparse del minibar. Lucifer y Medea se colocaron delante de ellos, acurrucados juntos como una pareja de recién casados. Eleena se recostó en su asiento cuando sintió que el coche empezaba a moverse, aceptando el vaso de whisky bourbon que Salem le ofrecía.

\- ¿Cómo se sienten mis gemelos? - preguntó Lucifer, cuidando su propio vaso de alcohol.

\- Estoy bien - Salem se encogió de hombros.

\- Está emocionado - Eleena puso los ojos en blanco - Yo también, y mi querida bestia también. ¿No es así, Bruce? 

\- No puedo creer que tenga que escuchar esto durante todo el viaje - Salem gimió.

\- ¿Quién dice que tienes que hacerlo? Con gusto te haré sordo si quieres. Te arrancaré los oídos y te arruinaré los tímpanos - Eleena se declaró alegremente.

\- Qué amable de tu parte. Me aseguraré de tenerlo en cuenta - Salem comentó sarcásticamente.

\- Hazlo tú - Eleena sonrió con suficiencia.

Siempre el bastardo infantil, Salem le sacó la lengua. Ella se burló de él y le apartó la cara, casi derramando su bebida en el proceso. Lucifer miró a los gemelos con una sonrisa cariñosa, su frío y negro corazón le dolía al pensar que se separaba de ellos por primera vez en siglos. La última vez que eso había sucedido fue cuando conoció a Medea. Los gemelos, que entonces sólo tenían doscientos años, no podían aceptar el hecho de que alguien nuevo y permanente se uniera a la familia. Habían asumido que su madre sería la última esposa de Lucifer. Salem no quería compartir con nadie que no estuviera relacionado con él por la sangre y Eleena estaba convencida de que la relación estaba construida sobre nada más que una lujuria pasajera. Se habían ido antes de que Lucifer pudiera probar lo contrario. Regresaron a casa después de media década de estar en Albania, pero esos cinco largos años sin su hijo menor habían sido duros para Lucifer. Al menos él sabía que esta vez era diferente.

\- Os echaré de menos a los dos. Será extraño no oíros discutir todos los días - Suspiró.

\- Nosotros también te extrañaremos, papá, pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse - Eleena sonrió reconfortantemente.

\- Sí, volveremos antes de que te des cuenta - Salem estuvo de acuerdo.

Lucifer tomó todo el consuelo que pudo en las palabras de sus hijos. Extendió ambas manos, con las palmas hacia arriba, y miró a los gemelos expectantes. Eleena presentó su mano derecha mientras que Salem presentó la izquierda. Lucifer les dio la vuelta hasta que pudo ver el interior de sus muñecas, pulgando la piel hasta que ya no estaba desnuda. En su lugar, había marcas rojas de sangre que deletreaban respectivamente "LUST" y "GREED" en una lengua muerta. Lucifer asintió satisfecho, sabiendo que las marcas atestiguaban el poder que residía en sus gemelos. Estarían bien sin él; estarían a salvo. Sólo esperaba que no tuvieran que enfrentarse al... problema del que la muerte le había advertido.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo. Eleena lo pasó cambiando entre observar el mundo exterior y reciprocar cada uno de los intentos de Salem de insultarla. Por suerte, llegaron a King's Cross antes de que ella considerara recurrir al asesinato. Ella deliberadamente pisó el pie de Salem al salir, Bruce la siguió al pisotear al hombre. No es que nada de eso haya herido a Salem en lo más mínimo, pero lo molestó como Eleena quería. Dejó que el conductor la recogiera a ella y a los baúles de Salem mientras estaban en la entrada de la estación con Lucifer y Medea, listos para despedirse.

\- Compórtense, ustedes dos - Medea movió el dedo en broma.

\- Nunca - Los gemelos sonrieron.

\- Vete entonces, antes de que pierdas el tren - Medea los ahuyentó.

\- Siempre tan ansioso por deshacerse de nosotros - Salem acanalado.

\- Saluda a Caín y a Clara de nuestra parte - Eleena lo recordó.

Ella y Salem saludaron hasta que la pareja volvió a la limusina y se perdió de vista. Fue entonces cuando decidieron ir a la estación y buscar el andén 9¾. Estuvieron perdidos por un minuto más o menos, encontrando que no había nada más que una barrera entre las Plataformas 9 y 10. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que dicha barrera estaba cubierta de encantos de ocultación. Definitivamente había algo más allá de ella y probablemente era lo que estaban buscando.

\- ¿Estás listo? - Salem preguntó.

\- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres echarte atrás? - Eleena se rió.

\- Diablos, no - se burló Salem - vamos

Eleena sacudió su cabeza, divertida, y se agarró al codo de su brazo. Junto con Bruce, se agarraron y corrieron hacia la barrera. Como esperaban, aparecieron del otro lado, justo en la plataforma 9¾. La máquina de vapor escarlata que era el Hogwarts Express era realmente un espectáculo para la vista, especialmente para personas como los gemelos, a quienes normalmente no les gustaba mucho tomar el tren. Tenían coches para ir a los lugares y si no estaban disponibles, podían aparentar. Pero esta era una nueva oportunidad para ellos y querían experimentar todo lo que pudieran, incluyendo el largo viaje a Hogwarts. Lo que lo hacía mejor y más digno de soportar era la atmósfera cargada de magia antigua. Era desconocido, obviamente, pero sin embargo tranquilizador. Después de todo, cualquier tipo de magia seguía siendo mágica y los gemelos siempre estarían en casa con ella.

\- Agárrate fuerte a mí, hermanita. No quiero que te pierdas

\- No soy pequeño, cállate

\- Alguien está de mal humor. ¿Necesitas otra siesta?

\- Vete a la mierda, Sal

Eleena no tenía la capacidad de prestar mucha atención a Salem, no cuando estaban reuniendo tanto de la gente mágica y no mágica por igual. ¿Era su ropa? Estaban vestidos de manera moderna comparados con la gente que los rodeaba, pero nada tan revelador como los que Eleena solía usar. Llevaba un simple vestido granate con zapatos planos a juego, coronado por una chaqueta vaquera descolorida. Salem, por supuesto, llevaba algo similar. La misma chaqueta sobre una camiseta marrón, pantalones vaqueros descoloridos y zapatillas de deporte marrones. ¿Tal vez fue el maquillaje? Los característicos labios rojos de Eleena atraían las miradas sin importar dónde estaba y el juego de sombras de ojos de Salem estaba a la vista. Si no fue eso, probablemente fue el hecho de que ambos eran inhumanamente hermosos. Piel de porcelana contrastada por el pelo negro azabache y los ojos de ébano oscuro que cada Morningstar tenía con rasgos irónicamente angelicales, perfectamente esculpidos. Honestamente, ¿quién no se quedaría mirando? Bueno, cualquiera que fuera la razón, Eleena estaba prosperando.

Sonriendo para sí misma, instó a Bruce a que saliera y les guardara un compartimento. Ella y Salem pusieron sus baúles en el carro de equipaje y silbaron para el perro, yendo en la dirección en la que su ladrido respondía. El compartimento que Bruce había encontrado estaba cerca de la parte trasera del tren, justo al lado de uno protegido por un amuleto. La gente de allí era ciertamente reservada.

\- ¿Por qué estás cerrando la puerta? - Eleena preguntó una vez que se sentó.

\- ¿Porque este es nuestro compartimento? - Salem respondió, mirándola como si su pregunta hubiera sido estúpida.

\- ¿No quieres hacer amigos mientras estamos aquí? Claro que sí.

\- Amigos, claro

\- Déjame divertirme, Sal

\- Está bien, está bien

Dejando la puerta abierta, Salem se sentó cuando oyó el silbato del tren, reclamando un banco para sí mismo con las piernas apoyadas. Puso su mochila en su regazo y sacó la cartera que había estado leyendo antes. Eleena, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, se ocupó de su colección de libros de historia de Hogwarts. Había guardado toda su lectura para el viaje a Hogwarts, queriendo que el conocimiento estuviera fresco en su mente cuando llegara allí. Bruce se contentó con acostarse en el piso y dormir, ya que había sido alimentado antes. Pero luego, minutos más tarde, el cómodo silencio que los había consumido a todos fue roto por la puerta que se abrió.

Para sorpresa de los gemelos, un niño de pelo oscuro entró en el compartimento y se plantó en el espacio vacío junto a Eleena. No los miró. Parecía como si ni siquiera supiera que estaban allí, pero había una mirada lejana en sus ojos que lo explicaba. Probablemente quería ir al compartimento de al lado. Así que, para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la realidad, Salem aclaró ruidosamente su garganta.

El chico salió del aturdimiento en el que estaba y registró rápidamente dónde estaba. Se puso rojo brillante y se volvió frenéticamente hacia Eleena para disculparse. Sin embargo, al ver sus ojos, se quedó sin aliento. Eleena habría sonreído coqueteando como solía hacerlo en esos casos si no hubiera estado tan cautivada con él como él lo estaba con ella. No había nada especial en él, excepto quizás sus brillantes ojos verdes, y aún así su magia lo llamaba. No, no sólo su magia... su alma también le estaba llamando. Se sentía más ligera entonces, más enraizada de lo que se había sentido en todos sus años de existencia. Era un sentimiento maravilloso, algo que no creía que tuviera la oportunidad de conocer. Desafortunadamente, el momento se arruinó por el sonido de Salem tosiendo incómodamente.

\- Oh, um... Lo siento, no quise molestarle, yo sólo... - El chico tartamudeó, levantándose de su asiento.

\- No pasa nada - Eleena se apresuró a asegurar - Puedes quedarte aquí un rato. No nos importa

\- ¿Estás seguro? - El chico dudó.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te llamas? - Eleena preguntó curiosamente.

\- ¿No... no sabes quién soy? - El chico parecía sorprendido.  
  


\- ¿Deberíamos? - Salem levantó una ceja.

\- No, supongo que no... - El chico se rió nerviosamente - Soy Harry

\- Eleena Morningstar, este es mi hermano gemelo, Salem, y este de aquí es Bruce - Eleena presentó, extendiendo su mano para un apretón de manos.

El contacto con los ojos no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el contacto con la piel. Eleena se dio cuenta de esto cuando su mano tocó la de Harry, produciendo una corriente eléctrica que se disparó a sus brazos. Podía sentir la atracción entre ellos, junto con el vínculo que se estaba formando de forma lenta pero segura. Era una pequeña muestra de lo que sería y ya podía ver lo adictivo que era. Podía vivir sólo de eso por el resto de su vida. Finalmente comprendió cómo su padre se sentía por su esposa, su amada alma gemela.

Eleena se echó atrás a regañadientes, dejando que Harry se enfrentara a Salem y Bruce. Salem simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero Bruce, a diferencia del salvaje que podía ser, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y ladró para llamar la atención. Eleena sintió que su corazón se agitaba cuando Harry se rió y se inclinó para frotar la barriga del perro. Obviamente le gustaban los perros, tal vez tenía uno propio. Oh, era tan precioso. Se acababan de conocer, pero Eleena ya lo quería para ella sola, ¿y quién dijo que no podía?

Mientras Harry estaba ocupado con su bebé, ella llamó la atención de Salem y lo miró fijamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia la puerta. Su gemelo le envió una mirada incrédula, sacudiendo su cabeza para decir - no - A cambio, ella le hizo un puchero y le dijo - por favor - Con una rabieta derrotada, él cedió. Nunca pudo negarle nada a su hermana. Además, él prefería estar en otro lugar mientras ella la seducía.

\- Voy a ir a estirar las piernas un rato - Anunciaba, poniéndose de pie.

Eleena lo vio irse y se aseguró de que viera su sonrisa agradecida antes de cerrar la puerta. Se volvió hacia Harry, que seguía jugando con Bruce, disfrutando de lo mucho que se llevaban bien. Bruce apoyó sus patas en las rodillas de Harry y procedió a asfixiar al chico que levantó los brazos para protegerse. Cuando sus mangas se bajaron, Eleena se acercó al gran moretón de su muñeca izquierda. Se puso rígida, con la sangre hirviendo ante la perspectiva de que alguien hubiera herido a su alma gemela. Respiró hondo y calmado antes de poner una mano suave en el hombro de Harry. Se encontró con su mirada confusa mientras movía su mano para pasar por encima del moretón, pidiendo permiso sin decir nada. Él pronto entendió lo que ella estaba pidiendo y le permitió arremangarse.

El moretón era más grande de lo que esperaba y tenía la forma de una huella de mano. Alguien, definitivamente un hombre, había agarrado a Harry con demasiada fuerza y tuvo que haber sido a propósito o de lo contrario no se habría visto tan mal como lo hizo. Eleena humeaba en silencio, asegurándose de que la mirada de Harry estaba en otra parte mientras su forma parpadeaba brevemente. Le costó mucho superar la rabia en favor de atender el moretón de su alma gemela. Canalizó su magia hacia sus manos mientras rozaba ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos contra la muñeca de Harry, curándola al instante. Casi se estremeció cuando la magia de él tocó la de ella por un momento porque era un acto íntimo que sólo había hecho con Salem. Harry, por otro lado, estaba demasiado asombrado por su magia y su habilidad para reaccionar, lo que la hizo realmente preñada.

\- Gracias... - susurró.

\- De nada - Eleena sonrió.

Sabía que no debía preguntar por el moretón. Como alma gemela de Harry, técnicamente era asunto suyo, pero no quería entrometerse y alejarlo accidentalmente. Aunque tenía una idea de lo que había pasado. La forma en que Harry se mantuvo tímido, agotado y demasiado delgado para estar sano, reforzó aún más sus sospechas. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura. Quien quiera que tocara a Harry terminaría en el infierno muy pronto y Eleena sería la que lo castigaría. Sólo entonces sabrían el significado del verdadero dolor.

\- ¿P-puedo preguntarte algo? - Harry se puso en marcha, distrayendo a Eleena de sus planes futuros

\- Claro, adelante - Ella animó.

\- ¿En qué año están tú y Salem? Es sólo eso, no creo que te haya visto antes.

\- Estamos en séptimo año, y realmente no lo has hecho. Acabamos de ser transferidos aquí.

\- ¡Oh, por eso tu acento es diferente!

\- Uh huh. Somos de América. Hemos sido educados en casa hasta ahora.

Harry estaba tan ansioso por aprender más y Eleena estaba más que feliz de entretener su curiosidad. Fueron capaces de conocerse a través de él. Eleena descubrió que Harry tenía catorce años, estaba en cuarto año, y era un mestizo como ella. Un tipo diferente, obviamente, pero lo suficientemente similar. Eleena no podía decir toda la verdad, así que las medias verdades servirían por el momento, sólo hasta que Harry confiara en ella lo suficiente como para creerla. Esto se aplicaba a casi todo lo que hablaban. Aunque, tal vez estaban a mano. Eleena no pudo evitar notar que Harry evitaba ciertos temas como sus últimos años en Hogwarts, su infancia e incluso su familia. Claramente le ocultaba varias cosas, pero ¿quién era ella para protestar? Ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

\- Debería irme ahora. Mis amigos probablemente se preguntan dónde estoy - Harry murmuró tímidamente después de media hora de conversaciones fáciles.

\- Está bien - Eleena asintió con la cabeza - Te veré más tarde entonces

\- S-sí. Fue un placer conocerte, Eleena - Harry habló en voz baja.

\- Lo mismo digo, Harry - Eleena ronroneaba, amando el sonido de su nombre que fluía de sus labios.

Siendo considerablemente más alta que él, tuvo que inclinarse un poco para nivelar su cara con la de él, casi lo suficientemente cerca para que sus narices se tocaran. Ella sonrió cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse, sólo se sonrojó profusamente por su proximidad. Lentamente, ella se inclinó aún más y viró justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, plantando un beso sólido en su mejilla sonrojada. Ella se enderezó justo después, parpadeando inocentemente como si no hubiera hecho que su corazón se detuviera. Él la miró con los ojos abiertos por un momento antes de levantar la mandíbula del suelo y le salvó toda la dignidad que pudo mientras tartamudeaba una despedida.

Aturdido y confundido, salió del compartimento después de acariciar a Bruce por última vez. Salem estaba esperando al lado de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared con su varita girando entre sus dedos. Miró a Harry y se apartó de la pared, metiendo su varita en la funda.

\- Oh, bien, ya has terminado de coquetear con mi hermana.

\- No estaba...

\- No, tienes razón. Definitivamente ella hizo el coqueteo.

\- Uh...

\- En fin... Tus amigos, la pelirroja y la chica de pelo encrespado, te estaban buscando. Sin embargo, me las arreglé para esquivarlas. No quería molestar lo que tú y Eleena estaban haciendo.

\- Estábamos hablando, lo juro, pero gracias por eso. Me iré ahora.

\- Una cosa más, Harry...

¿Qué?

\- Tal vez quieras limpiarte ese lápiz labial de la cara

Riendo con maldad, Salem cerró la puerta mientras Harry se limpiaba rápidamente la mejilla. Eleena puso los ojos en blanco, abrazando a Bruce en su pecho cuando subió al banco con ella. Salem reclamó su asiento y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo algo extraño en su hermana. Ella se estaba conteniendo de él. Él podía verlo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Tenía una mirada que nunca antes la había visto usar. Él estaba a punto de molestarla hasta que ella cedió, pero ella se le adelantó.

\- Él es mío - Ella confesó.

\- ¿Qué? - Salem frunció las cejas.

\- Harry, es mío - Eleena se estresó.

\- ¿Está segura? - Salem preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento de confianza.

\- Se sintió exactamente como papá dijo que lo haría - Eleena sonrio

\- El, eso es... ¡Eso es genial! Me alegro por ti, de verdad - Salem dijo que su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

No era que estuviera mintiendo. Eleena lo conocía mejor que eso y ningún Morningstar ha mentido nunca, especialmente entre sí. Era el hecho de que ella había encontrado a su alma gemela, y él no. Nunca hubo nada que no pudieran tener juntos y desde que aceptaron a Medea como su madrastra, quisieron encontrar sus propias almas gemelas. Siempre habían pensado que encontrarían a dichas almas gemelas al mismo tiempo, si no simultáneamente, pero el destino aparentemente tenía otros planes.

\- Sonríe, Sal. Encontrarás a la tuya también, puedo sentirlo - Eleena insistió, extendiendo la mano para apretar la mano de Salem con compasión.

Él la creyó. Aunque, aunque no encontrara a su alma gemela pronto, la tendría mientras ambos vivieran. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en esos pensamientos. Ahora era el momento de celebrar y Salem tenía justo lo que necesitaba. Había una botella de vodka en su bolso con su nombre y el de Eleena escritos en ella. Supuso que debía agradecer a la chica con la que se había topado cuando estaba en el pasillo. Era una perra total, así que decidió perder el tiempo poniéndola en su lugar en vez de tirar la botella como había estado tentado de hacer. Realmente esperaba que ella no estuviera en su año o en su casa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cogió la botella y un par de vasos, feliz de haberlos cogido antes de salir de la limusina. Llenó los dos vasos y le dio uno a Eleena, con alcohol y un poco de hielo conjurado. Tomaron varios sorbos antes de dejar que los vasos flotaran en el aire. Cada uno de ellos tomó un libro de la colección de Eleena y se dispuso a disfrutar de las pocas horas que les quedaban en el tren. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la diversión comenzara de verdad.


	5. III

**Estación Hogsmeade, Tierras Altas de Escocia**

Eleena y Salem bajaron del Hogwarts Express, uno al lado del otro con las manos juntas y Bruce sentado a sus pies. Ya no estaban vestidos con ropa moderna. En su lugar, llevaban el uniforme escolar, liso y negro hasta que fueron clasificados en la casa a la que pertenecían. Rechazando meterse entre la multitud, se colgaron detrás de los otros estudiantes, eligiendo primero sus alrededores. Así es como notaron al hombre bajo (uno con sangre de duende, según Salem) llamando durante los primeros años y señalándolos hacia el lago. Para sorpresa de Eleena, Salem comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la misma dirección.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? - Preguntó incrédula.

\- A los barcos - Salem respondió.

\- Sal, no somos de primer año - Eleena lo recordó.

\- Pero también somos nuevos aquí - Salem hizo pucheros.

\- No somos niños como ellos. Podemos ir a navegar cualquier día, aunque vaya contra las reglas de la escuela. Incluso puedes nadar en el lago. Te empujaré cuando quieras - Eleena se ofreció.

\- Gracias, El. Eres muy considerada, hermana - Salem dijo sarcásticamente.

\- No hay problema - Eleena sonrió.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Salem y se bajó de la plataforma, no dejándole otra opción que seguirla. Llegaron al lugar donde esperaban los carruajes con sólo unos pocos a la vista ya que los gemelos llegaron un poco más tarde que los otros estudiantes. Los más jóvenes deben haberse sorprendido al ver una fuerza invisible tirar de sus carruajes, pero no de los gemelos, sólo porque podían ver a las criaturas responsables del movimiento. Habían leído sobre Thestrals y cómo los caballos alados sólo podían ser vistos por aquellos que habían presenciado personalmente la muerte. Tanto Salem como Eleena habían visto su justa parte de tales eventos e incluso habían causado algunos ellos mismos. Así que, por muy majestuosos que fueran los Thestrals en su propia y oscura forma, los gemelos no se sorprendieron ni se desconcertaron.Miraron a su alrededor por un momento, sin saber en qué carruaje viajar. Aunque vivían para llamar la atención, no querían que su viaje al castillo se llenara de interminables miradas y chismes entrometidos. Tendrían más que suficiente de eso durante todo el año escolar. Con esto en mente, decidieron que su apuesta más segura era el carruaje ocupado por cuatro jóvenes estudiantes. Un chico y tres chicas, la mayoría de ellos aparentemente de la edad de Harry. Eleena, animada por la idea de hacer amistad con los amigos de su alma gemela, se acercó a ellos con su hermano.

\- Disculpe, ¿podemos ir con usted?

Los estudiantes se volvieron hacia ella y se congelaron rápidamente, todos excepto la pequeña niña rubia sentada entre el único chico y una morena. La rubia saludó con una sonrisa que Eleena y Salem devolvieron a regañadientes. Definitivamente había algo especial en la chica. Los gemelos nunca habían conocido a nadie que no estuviera un poco aturdido al verlos. Además, sintieron la peculiar sensación del aura de la chica y se dieron cuenta de que era algo parecido a la de Shikoba Wolfe, lo que significaba que la chica también era una Vidente. Una más pura, por cierto.

Al notar el genial saludo de la chica, el resto de los estudiantes se inclinaron a dejar que los gemelos se les unieran. Eleena y Salem subieron a bordo, Bruce saltó sin esfuerzo tras ellos, y reclamó los asientos vacíos junto a la última chica. Un silencio incómodo se estableció en el aire cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse. Viendo que nadie parecía querer hablar, las gemelas se tomaron el tiempo de escudriñar a sus nuevas compañeras.

Como se mencionó antes, había un niño y tres niñas. El chico era otro rubio, alto y un poco flaco, pálido y de cara redonda. Estaba ligeramente encorvado, tímido en comparación con los otros. El siguiente era el Vidente, que parecía demasiado joven para tener un cuarto año. Era probablemente de tercer año y era evidentemente un individuo dulce, amable y despreocupado. Los gemelos podían decir que era del tipo que no se molestaba por la reputación que tenía, si sus accesorios únicos eran algo a tener en cuenta. La segunda chica, la morena de pelo largo, tenía una piel bronceada con ojos azul claro que brillaban con una curiosidad no disimulada. Sin duda, era la más viva del grupo. Y por último, pero no menos importante, la chica que estaba al lado de las gemelas. Su pelo negro de medianoche estaba cortado hasta un poco por debajo de las orejas, rizado y enmarcando elegantemente su rostro en forma de corazón. Con sus ojos igualmente oscuros, las gemelas supusieron que ella habría pasado por una Morningstar, sin el aspecto sobrenatural y el encanto irresistible. Había una forma madura de ser, así que probablemente era la madre amiga. En general, el grupo parecía muy agradable, perfecto para que los gemelos se mezclaran.

\- Soy Eleena Morningstar, este es mi hermano gemelo, Salem - Eleena presentó, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

\- Neville Longbottom - El chico rubio murmuró tímidamente.

\- Luna Lovegood - La Vidente sonrió.

\- Megan Jones - La chica de pelo oscuro proveyó.

\- Sophie Roper - la morena gorjeó - ¿y quién es este encantador tipo?

\- Bruce. Se llama así por un superhéroe muggle - Eleena dijo que, al pasar una mano por el pelaje de Bruce.

\- ¿Bruce Banner o Bruce Wayne? - Sophie preguntó.

\- Banner - Eleena respondió.

Miró a Bruce con cariño mientras se acurrucaba con cada persona que tenía el valor de acariciarlo. Se alegró de que pareciera gustarle a todos los que había conocido, incluyendo a su alma gemela. Verás, él era propenso a atacar a la gente que no podía soportar y ella no quería que ocurriera ningún accidente de ese tipo mientras estaba en Hogwarts. Normalmente no le importaba que alguien le tuviera miedo a su perro, pero no quería que Harry la evitara por eso. La aplastaría si eso sucediera, así que fue un alivio que Bruce se comportara bien. Seguramente estaba demostrando cómo él y su tocayo se parecían tanto.

\- ¡Merlín, me encanta tu aspecto, el de ambos! - Sophie brotó.

\- Gracias - Los gemelos corearon.

\- ¿En qué casa están ustedes dos? - Neville cuestionó, habiendo notado la falta de símbolos de la Casa en sus ropas.

\- No hemos sido clasificados todavía. Acabamos de ser transferidos aquí - Salem se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Malvado! - Sophie exclamó - ¡Nunca hemos tenido traslados antes!

\- No por el tiempo que llevamos aquí, al menos - Megan añadió.

Los gemelos se enfrentaron entonces a un aluvión de preguntas. Respondieron de buena gana a cada una, apreciando el respeto de sus nuevos amigos incluso mientras pasaban por el interrogatorio. Había que dar verdades a medias, como Eleena había hecho con Harry, pero era mejor eso que nada en absoluto. El grupo los aceptó fácilmente e incluso compartieron información de sus propias vidas. Neville, sorprendentemente, era un mago de sangre pura cuya familia era parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Estaba en Gryffindor, como sus padres. Luna y Megan eran ambos mestizos, pero ninguno fue criado en la sociedad muggle. La primera estaba en Ravenclaw mientras que la segunda estaba en Hufflepuff. Por último, Sophie era muggle, lo que explicaba su conocimiento de los superhéroes muggles, y también de Hufflepuff.

\- Espera. Si fuiste educado en casa, ¿cómo funciona la transferencia? Quiero decir, ¿cómo te tomaste tus O.W.L.s? - Megan se inclinó hacia adelante, interesada.

\- En realidad, aún no los hemos tomado - Eleena informó.

\- Nos los llevaremos todos este fin de semana - Salem continuó.

\- No estaremos en clase con los otros siete años hasta la próxima semana - Eleena terminó.

\- Una semana es mucho - Neville se preocupó.

\- Seremos capaces de ponernos al día - Eleena aseguró.

\- Además, son más que nada teorías sobre la primera semana, ¿no? - Salem comentó.

Antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros pudiera reaccionar en consecuencia, el carruaje se detuvo. Todo el grupo se bajó y se dirigió hacia el resto de los estudiantes donde se reunían cerca del borde del puente del castillo por alguna razón. Compartiendo una mirada, los gemelos se abrieron paso fácilmente entre la multitud hasta que ellos, junto con sus amigos, se pusieron al frente para ver por qué tanto alboroto. Ni un segundo después, los carruajes voladores pasaron volando, arrastrados por una raza diferente de caballos alados llamados Abraxans. La multitud enloqueció, nunca antes había visto tal espectáculo. Los carruajes aterrizaron en el suelo y justo cuando todos pensaban que se había acabado, el agua que rodeaba la escuela comenzó a ondularse hasta que un enorme barco se elevó de sus profundidades. Los estudiantes lo miraron con asombro antes de que todos fueran llevados dentro por una bruja alta y de aspecto severo. La misma bruja pidió que los gemelos se pararan fuera del gran salón por el momento con los primeros años que llegaron ni un momento después.

Sin molestarse en ver a la mujer irse, Salem se apoyó en la pared, pareciendo increíblemente aburrido, mientras Eleena rebuscaba en su cartera para buscar su bolso de maquillaje. Recuperó su pintalabios favorito y se lo llevó a los labios, consciente de que estaban un poco más claros desde que conoció a Harry. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar a aplicarse de nuevo, Salem se acercó a ella y le arrancó el tubo de lápiz labial de la mano.

\- Déjame hacerlo

\- No juegues, Sal. Tengo que lucir bien para Harry".

\- Podrías quedarte calva y usar trapos y él seguiría pensando que eres hermosa

\- Soy consciente, pero preferiría no parecer un payaso, gracias

\- Sin embargo, serías un buen payaso. Actúas como uno todos los días

\- Quiero hacerte daño

\- Lo sé

Oh, tan misericordioso, Salem exitosamente contuvo el impulso de meterse con su hermana y le aplicó bien el maquillaje. A pesar de la sonrisa que tenía, Eleena confiaba en él lo suficiente para no tomarse la molestia de agarrar su espejo. No es que tuviera tiempo para hacerlo. Justo cuando volvió a poner su lápiz labial en su mochila, la bruja de antes regresó y llevó a los reunidos al gran salón. Instantáneamente, todos los ojos se fijaron en Salem y Eleena mientras caminaban y se elevaban durante los primeros años. Sonriendo, Salem deslizó un brazo sobre el hombro de Eleena, la más joven de las dos prosperando bajo la lujuria cargando gradualmente el aire a su alrededor. Vieron a Megan y Sophie primero, luego a Luna, luego a Neville. Y por suerte para Eleena, la rubia estaba sentada directamente sobre su preciosa alma gemela, que se centraba en ella y sólo en ella.

Puso su mejor sonrisa y saludó, mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry. El chico se sonrojó brillantemente cuando devolvió el gesto, ganándose las miradas confusas de la chica de pelo tupido a su izquierda y la pelirroja a su derecha. Sus mejores amigos, supuso Eleena. Divertida, ella se negó a mirar hacia el otro lado cuando él se fijó en ellas y se puso aún más roja. Decidió entonces que adoraba ese color en él. Demasiado preocupada por observarlo, no pudo prestar atención al sombrero que cantaba ni a los insultos que se le dieron después.

\- ¡Eleena Morningstar!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Salem empujó a su distraído gemelo hacia delante, encontrando su consecuente resplandor con una sonrisa. Se deslizó por los escalones y se situó con gracia sobre el taburete, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra mientras se colocaba el sombrero clasificador en su cabeza. Sintió una extraña sensación en su mente, lo que significaba que alguien (o en este caso, algo) estaba intentando atravesar los escudos de su mente. Los dejó pasar sin luchar, sabiendo que no se podía hacer ningún daño, ya que ninguna mente mortal podría sobrevivir a espiar los pensamientos y recuerdos de un demonio, especialmente un Morningstar. Un mago se atrevió a entrar en Salem hace mucho tiempo. Eleena estaba segura de que el hombre seguía en el asilo en el que él mismo había ingresado.

\- Veamos... - El Sombrero tarareó - Oh. Bueno, ciertamente ha pasado un tiempo desde que ordené un heredero de la casa

\- Heredero de la casa... - Eleena murmuró pensativa - ¿Significa eso que mi hermano y yo descendemos de uno de los fundadores? ¿Es por eso que el alma de nuestra madre está atada aquí?

\- Sí a todo eso. Sugiero que ambos visiten a Gringotts. Ahora, volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa. No hay duda de dónde será ubicado, ¿verdad? Tiene una mente brillante. Demasiado brillante, de hecho. Usted y su hermano no encajarán

\- Contamos con ello

\- Tal confianza. Supongo que es justo que tu alma gemela sea la heredera de la casa de Gryffindor

\- Supongo que sí

\- La mejor de las suertes, Heredera... ¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa perteneciente a las águilas aplaudía con fuerza, emocionada por la perspectiva de reclamar una de las transferencias. Eleena se echó el pelo por encima del hombro y fue a reunirse con sus compañeras de casa, plantándose al lado de Luna y de algunas sin nombre de sexto año. Salem fue el siguiente, su clasificación duró tanto tiempo como la de Eleena, posiblemente incluso más. Sin embargo, para su igual sorpresa, él emergió como menos águila y más serpiente.

\- ¡Slytherin!

Eleena vio a su hermano dirigirse hacia sus compañeros de casa, guiñándole un ojo en el camino. Ella supuso que no estaba tan sorprendida de que él hubiera terminado en Slytherin. Lo que realmente la hizo detenerse fue el hecho de que estaban separados. Bueno, no. Si Eleena lo pensó, no era cierto. Ella y Salem tomarían las mismas clases juntos y como gemelos unidos, cruzar cualquier tipo de distancia entre ellos nunca sería un problema. Tal vez sólo sentía un poco de ansiedad por la separación. ¿Qué, con su gemelo sentado en una mesa diferente en lugar de a su lado. Era... nuevo para ella, y para él también, porque normalmente hacían todo juntos, pero podían vivir con ello. Estarían bien.

\- Ahora que estamos todos instalados y ordenados, me gustaría hacer un anuncio - El director, Albus Dumbledore, habló.

Eleena cruzó sus brazos y los apoyó sobre la mesa, prestando mucha atención al anciano mago mientras revelaba la razón de la conmoción anterior. Aparentemente, un evento legendario iba a tener lugar en Hogwarts, un evento mortal. El Torneo de los tres magos, en el que se elegiría un campeón de cada una de las tres escuelas más grandes de Europa y competirían entre sí por, en palabras de Dumbledore, la gloria eterna. Eleena había leído al respecto y se preguntaba por qué Dumbledore parecía olvidarse de mencionar su reputación de tener un alto número de muertos. ¿Quería que los estudiantes entraran a ciegas? El Torneo no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar.

Antes de que Eleena lo pensara más, Dumbledore presentó formalmente a las dos escuelas visitantes. La primera fue la Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons, una escuela francesa para niñas que llegó con el acompañamiento de mariposas y su directora extremadamente alta (una media gigante, probablemente). Se las arreglaron para llamar la atención de Eleena a su entrada porque sintió la sangre de Veela corriendo por las venas de algunas de ellas. Como el Avatar de la Lujuria, tenía poder sobre las criaturas lujuriosas, así como Salem tenía poder sobre las criaturas codiciosas. Se puso aún mejor, porque las damas decidieron fusionarse con los Ravenclaws. Una rubia pequeña, que era parte de Veela, tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse al lado de Eleena y se sorprendió gratamente con la forma en que su magia reaccionó. De hecho, todas las damas con sangre de Veela experimentaron lo mismo, ganando a Eleena muchas más miradas. No es que ella se quejara.

A continuación y por último, los chicos del Instituto Durmstrang en Bulgaria con su gran maestro. A ellos, a Eleena no les importaba nada. Todos eran bastante atractivos, seguro, pero ella ya estaba ocupada, y Harry era mucho más atractivo a sus ojos. Aunque escuchó que uno de los estudiantes era un famoso jugador de Quidditch. Un tal Viktor Krum, que se dio cuenta que estaba conversando con su querido gemelo. Salem estaba haciendo más amigos, eso era bueno. Sin embargo, basado en el número de miradas de celos que recibía, parecía que estaba haciendo enemigos simultáneamente. Más divertido para él, en realidad.

Dumbledore continuó con su anuncio, diciendo que había una nueva regla para el torneo. Pero antes de que pudiera revelar los detalles, el techo empezó a gotear. Ignorando los gritos, Eleena se apresuró a lanzar un hechizo impermeabilizante sobre ella y Harry, teniendo en cuenta a su hermano que había hecho lo mismo y a Bruce que estaba descansando debajo de la mesa. Harry pareció confundido por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de quién lo había protegido de empaparse. A Eleena le pareció maravillosamente entrañable lo rápido que la sangre corría por sus mejillas.

Afortunadamente, la crisis se evitó pronto con la llegada de un hombre rudo y con cicatrices que selló el techo con un hechizo. Los gemelos se sintieron inmediatamente inquietos. El extraño parecía alguien con quien no había que meterse, lo que lo hacía aún más tentador. Aún no sabían por qué, pero todo lo que los gemelos sabían era que no se podía confiar en él.

Un par de cosas más pasaron después de eso. Un hombre llamado Bartemius Crouch declaró que sólo los mayores de edad podrían participar en el torneo. Eso causó un gran revuelo entre los jóvenes, especialmente entre los Gryffindors, pero fueron fácilmente silenciados por el director. El cáliz de fuego fue entonces exhibido. Era el artefacto que elegiría a los Campeones. Eleena tuvo que admitir que esperaba algo más grandioso. Más grande, tal vez. El cáliz era algo pequeño, aunque las llamas azules eran encantadoras.

Muy pronto, después de un festín que estuvo a punto de rivalizar con la cocina de Carlisle, los estudiantes fueron enviados a sus dormitorios. Eleena siguió al Prefecto de sexto año de su casa a la torre de Ravenclaw, aunque sólo fuera para ser informada de su ubicación. Al ver la entrada de la sala común, se escabulló, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras Bruce entraba para guardar sus pertenencias. Se encontró fuera del castillo en una de las orillas del Lago Negro, con las piernas cruzadas bajo un gran árbol de haya. Tiró de la cuerda conectada a su alma y esperó pacientemente. Ni un momento más tarde, Salem se puso a su lado y replicó su posición.

\- ¿Te lo dijo el Sombrero?"

\- ¿Que eres el heredero de la Casa de Ravenclaw? Sí.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

\- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién mejor para gobernar una casa que mi querida hermana gemela?

\- Me imaginé que querrías uno de los tuyos

\- Oh, sí. Estoy en una casa diferente por una razón.

\- Bastardo codicioso

Eleena puso los ojos en blanco con cariño mientras Salem cacareaba como siempre lo hacía cuando escuchaba ese insulto en particular. Cuando se calmó, hablaron más sobre todo lo que había pasado. Salem ofrecería su nombre al cáliz, aunque él y Eleena sabían que su parentesco garantizaría su éxito. No es que a ninguno de los dos les importara realmente.

\- Papá eligió el año correcto para enviarnos aquí - Salem sonrió.

\- Todos se veían tan emocionados - Eleena reflexionó.

\- Es comprensible. Vamos a ser anfitriones de un torneo que no se ha celebrado en más de doscientos años y hay visitantes de otras escuelas. Yo también estoy emocionada - Salem confesó.

\- Aún así. Nunca entenderé por qué los humanos están tan ansiosos por enfrentar el peligro. Es como si no se dieran cuenta de lo frágiles que son". Eleena reflexionó.

\- Eh, déjalos en paz. De todas formas viven vidas tan cortas - Salem se despidió.

Esperaba una reacción más animada de su hermana pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un ceño fruncido. Se preguntó brevemente si había dicho algo que pudiera haberla ofendido de alguna manera (muy improbable) hasta que recordó a Harry, su alma gemela, que estaba entre los valientes y temerarios leones. Salem asumió con razón que su comentario sobre la vida de cada mortal provocó su preocupación por el chico.

\- Estás preocupado por él - Salem declaró, sin necesidad de mencionar un nombre.

\- Sí y no... - Eleena exhaló - No he tenido mucho tiempo para conocerlo bien pero no creo que quiera unirse al torneo

\- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero para ser honesto, espero que lo haga - Salem se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué querrías eso? - Eleena se quebró.

\- No lo sé. Sólo creo que será divertido, ¿sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no te he visto alborotar". Salem se burló.

\- Me alegra saber que te divierto - Eleena se ha quedado sin blanca.

\- No hay un día en que no lo hagas - Salem sonrió dulcemente.

\- Me voy - Eleena sacudió su cabeza, empujándose del suelo.

\- Vamos, no seas así - Salem gritó - Ven aquí

Abrió los brazos y le hizo señas a su hermana con una mirada expectante. Ella resopló con enfado pero a regañadientes se acercó, dejándole que la envolviera en un cálido abrazo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras él jugaba con sus largos mechones, admirando en silencio la belleza de la noche. La luna llena brillaba con fuerza en el cielo estrellado, iluminando las tranquilas aguas del lago. Era tentador darse un chapuzón, pero no serviría de nada molestar a los profesores en la primera noche.

\- Es realmente hermoso aquí - Eleena murmuró.

\- Lo es. Deberíamos correr por la mañana, apreciar un poco más la vista - Salem sugirió.

\- Sí, eso estaría bien - Eleena asintió.

El tema cambió cuando mencionó sin querer a las damas de Beauxbatons. Salem sólo tuvo que reírse, sabiendo lo que todo esto significaba para su hermana. Su encanto innato, que dominaba a todas las Veela existentes, se aseguraría de que fuera seguida por las jóvenes porque se sentirían inexplicablemente atraídas. Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso. Cuantos más aliados tuviera, mejor. Eventualmente, la charla sobre Beauxbatons llevó a la charla sobre Durmstrang. Salem tenía bastantes cosas que decir sobre la escuela, todas provenientes de su corta pero perspicaz interacción con Viktor.

\- Se sorprendió de que no supiera nada de él, de que fuera famoso y todo eso

\- Debió haberlo humillado

\- Probablemente lo hizo... ya sabes, Harry actuó de la misma manera

\- Lo hizo, ¿verdad?"

\- ¿No quieres saber lo que está escondiendo?"

\- No seas estúpido, Sal. Quiero saberlo, pero no le obligaré a decírmelo. Será una invasión de su privacidad y los famosos odian eso. Nosotros lo odiamos".

Salem cedió al punto de Eleena. Los paparazzi, mágicos o no, eran un molesto grupo de buitres desconsiderados, junto con periodistas famosos. Por supuesto, eso no se aplicaba a todos ellos. Algunos estaban bien, simplemente haciendo su trabajo como se supone que deben hacerlo, pero algunos cruzaron líneas. Los gemelos lo sabían por experiencia propia. Sin embargo, siempre se ocupaban de los problemas, rápidamente y sin llamar la atención, y continuaron haciéndolo hasta que la gente finalmente aprendió la lección.

\- ¿Cuándo quieres hablar con mamá? - Eleena sacó a relucir de repente.

\- Mañana, si es posible - Salem respondió - Primero tendremos que encontrarla

\- Será fácil de encontrar, estoy seguro. ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Tanto como tú

Eleena se mordió el labio y se acurrucó más al lado de Salem, incitándolo a apretarla. Permanecieron así unos cinco minutos más antes de decidir que era hora de retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios. Eleena se acercó a la torre de Ravenclaw y resolvió enérgicamente el enigma que le transmitió el aldabonero de la puerta del águila. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación del séptimo año, siguiendo la mágica firma de Bruce con su mano encendida. Una vez dentro, lo vio durmiendo a los pies de una cama vacía que sólo podía ser suya. Se puso su camisón con un movimiento de su mano y se deslizó bajo las sábanas, con cuidado de no despertar a su bebé. Ni ella ni Salem necesitaban dormir tanto, siendo medio demonios y todo eso, pero mañana sería un gran día para ellos. Conocerán a su madre por primera vez desde su muerte. Pensaron que necesitaban todo el descanso posible, para asegurarse de que estaban listos para ello. Así que Eleena cerró los ojos y soñó hasta que llegó la mañana.


	6. IV

Eleena se despertó muy temprano, apenas unos momentos después de que saliera el sol. Se sentó en su cama y bostezó, pasando una mano por su milagroso y aún perfecto cabello. Se recostó en la cabecera y miró alrededor de la habitación, dejando que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad iluminada sólo por los rayos de sol que se asomaban por las ventanas. Como era de esperar, nadie estaba despierto excepto ella. Incluso su querido Bruce seguía durmiendo, probablemente soñando con perseguir a pequeños y sucios pecadores y atraparlos con sus afilados dientes. Sonriendo cariñosamente, ella decidió dejarlo dormir un poco para prepararse para el día.

Se duchó y se vistió, poniéndose su ropa deportiva negra que consistía en una sudadera con capucha recortada, pantalones de chándal y zapatillas para correr. Se maquillaba en el espejo, asegurándose de que sus labios fueran del más brillante de los rojos, antes de salir del baño. Notando que Bruce estaba finalmente levantado y esperándola en la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que se adelantara. Se tomó su tiempo para peinarse el pelo en un moño desordenado antes de seguir al canino, sin preocuparse en absoluto de que él los perdiera a ambos. Era un hombre inteligente, siempre sabía a dónde ir. Y esta vez, se dirigían a los terrenos del castillo.

\- ¡Ahí estás, hermanita!

Salem agitó a su gemelo desde donde estaba parado, vestido exactamente de la misma manera. Bueno, casi exactamente de la misma manera. A diferencia de Eleena, a Salem le faltaba un top, mostrando los músculos por los que no trabajaba lo suficiente. No es que Eleena pudiera decir mucho en su favor. Hacía tanto ejercicio como su hermano, lo cual no era muy frecuente. Aún así, los dos siempre estaban en su mejor condición física gracias a su lado no humano.

\- Un poco tarde, ¿no? - Salem bromeaba.

\- Oh, cállate. Ni siquiera dormiste, ¿verdad? - Eleena acusó.

\- No confirmo ni niego tal acusación - Salem declaró con una expresión seria.

Eleena puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó, caminando a propósito hacia el lago. Salem la siguió obedientemente y los dos comenzaron a calentar para su entrenamiento matutino. Decidieron asignar dos horas para este entrenamiento. La primera mitad se dedicaría a cumplir una rutina real mientras que la otra mitad se utilizaría para un simple trote, para disfrutar de la vista como habían hablado la noche anterior. Eleena habría animado a Bruce a unirse a ellos si no estuviera tan ocupado jugando con un palo al azar que había recogido de algún sitio.

Después de las dos horas, los gemelos se tomaron un pequeño descanso para refrescarse un poco antes de cambiarse. No es que lo necesitaran, apenas estaban sudando. Salem se acostó en el suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los tobillos cruzados. Eleena, por otro lado, siguió de pie. Levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y arqueó la espalda, extendiéndose hasta donde su flexibilidad le permitía. No hizo nada fuera de lo normal, lo que la hizo preguntarse por qué su hermano parecía divertido de repente.

\- ¿Por qué esa estúpida sonrisa? - Preguntó a regañadientes.

\- ¿Estúpida? - Salem jadeó ofendido - Bueno, entonces. Si vas a ser así, no te lo diré

\- Entonces no lo hagas - Eleena se quedó sin palabras.

\- Oh, ¿entonces no quieres saber que tu chico está babeando por ti? - Salem dijo, levantando una ceja.

Al no ver a nadie en kilómetros a la redonda, Eleena miró al castillo y vio a varias figuras que la miraban a ella y a su gemela a través de la ventana de un pasillo. Para su deleite, su alma gemela estaba entre la multitud. No lo había considerado un madrugador, pero si sus sospechas sobre sus guardianes eran ciertas, eso lo explicaría. Alejando ese molesto pensamiento, le sonrió y le saludó, haciendo que los que le rodeaban se movieran en diferentes direcciones. Probablemente congelado por la mortificación y el terror de ser sorprendido mirando, no se movió hasta que fue alejado por su amigo de pelo tupido. Eleena no pudo evitar reírse para sí misma, encontrando entrañable la timidez de su alma gemela.

\- Es adorable, ¿verdad? - Suspiró felizmente.

\- Claro - Salem aceptó sin más.

Eleena lo ignoró y silbó para Bruce, haciéndole saber al perro que era hora de irse. Bruce dejó caer el palo en su boca y se acolchó, saltando a los brazos de Eleena una vez lo suficientemente cerca. Ella los llevó de vuelta a la torre de Ravenclaw y lo dejó en la cama para que ella pudiera ir a cambiarse de uniforme. Cuando ella estuvo lista, los dos se dirigieron al gran salón donde Salem los encontró en las puertas. Finalmente, se separaron para sentarse en sus respectivas casas, pero lo que Eleena no dejó de notar fueron las miradas dirigidas a Salem cuando se acercó a su mesa. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su nueva amistad con el Buscador Búlgaro, o con que no era de sangre pura, o con su clara feminidad. De cualquier manera, Eleena podía ver que su gemelo no se veía afectado por la forma en que lo trataban, por lo que ella tampoco haría nada. Dicho esto, esos pequeños gilipollas juzgadores harían bien en quedarse en su carril para no querer que se les enseñe una lección que nunca olvidarán.

Durante todo el desayuno, el torneo estuvo en boca de todos. A Eleena no le importaba, por supuesto, pero le intrigaba saber quién quería entrar y por qué razón. La mayoría de los que estaban dispuestos sólo buscaban la gloria para ellos mismos. Algunos incluso competían por el infierno, como Salem. Aunque en su defensa, no era tan frágil como los otros estudiantes. No estaba en peligro de enfrentarse a la muerte si algo salía mal en el torneo, pero todos los demás sí. Eleena supuso que podía considerarse afortunada de que sus amigos y su alma gemela tuvieran menos de diecisiete años. No podían competir aunque quisieran, lo cual era algo bueno.

Eleena y Salem salieron juntos del gran salón, ambos contemplando dónde estudiar. Eso fue hasta que Eleena sintió algo... extraño. Había lujuria en el aire, como siempre, pero no sólo eso. Había algo más allí también. Eleena estaba segura de ello. Mirando sutilmente a su alrededor, encontró que había sentido los sentimientos de un macho alto que parecía no poder apartar los ojos de su gemela. Decidió en ese mismo momento arriesgarse por el bien de Salem. Sin decir nada, buscó en su bolso y no le prestó atención a sus confusos graznidos. Cuando se retiró, se aseguró de que uno de sus bolígrafos se cayera y que el desconocido Hufflepuff lo viera.

\- ¿Para qué demonios fue eso? - Salem frunció el ceño.

\- Ya lo verás - Eleena tarareó.

Le pidió a Salem que siguiera caminando. Lo hizo de mala gana con una expresión desconcertada, curioso por lo que ella había planeado. No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y se detuvo justo a tiempo para sentir un toque en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta, sin perder la sonrisa excitada que llevaba su hermana, y se encontró con la mirada segura de un chico que logró hacer que su corazón se agitara de una manera que nadie había hecho nunca. Era un cliché tan exasperante, cómo todo lo demás parecía desvanecerse en ese momento. Una oleada de rectitud fluyó a través de Salem, casi causándole un escalofrío involuntario. ¿Así es como se sintió al conocer a su alma gemela? No es de extrañar que Eleena se viera tan fuera de sí después de interactuar con Harry.

\- Disculpe, se le cayó esto - El chico informó, levantando la pluma de Salem.

\- No me di cuenta. Gracias - Salem sonrió tímidamente, metiendo el bolígrafo en su mochila.

\- Tú eres Salem, ¿verdad? ¿Y Eleena? - El chico preguntó, ganándose dos asentimientos.

\- Así es. Aunque es un poco grosero que sepas nuestros nombres y nosotros no sepamos el tuyo - Salem reflexionó.

Se puso rojo por haber olvidado sus modales, el chico aclaró su garganta y se presentó tímidamente como Cedric Diggory. Era un Hufflepuff de sexto año y según la placa que llevaba, un Prefecto. Un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff, un Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor... Eleena estaba percibiendo algún tipo de patrón allí. Quizás el dicho muggle "los opuestos se atraen" era realmente cierto. Parecía que lo era. También parecía que los Morningstars, junto con los futuros Morningstars, estaban destinados a reclamar cada Casa para sí mismos.

Sin decir nada, Eleena dejó a Salem para charlar con su nueva alma gemela. Era lo menos que podía hacer después del favor que le hizo en el tren. Vagó por los pasillos un rato, buscando un lugar donde quedarse. La biblioteca debería haber sido su primera opción pero sentía que la copiosa cantidad de libros que había allí la tentaría a alejarse de lo que actualmente necesitaba leer. Y eso sin contar los de la sección restringida. La sala de estudio sería perfecta pero Eleena prefería estar sola cuando leía. La única compañía aceptable sería su gemelo, su padre, y ahora, su alma gemela. Así que con eso en mente, salió del castillo y se dirigió a la cancha de Quidditch. Se situó en las gradas y, con Bruce descansando a su lado, empezó a estudiar para sus O.W.L.s.

Siempre una estudiante diligente, agotó las horas de estudio. Después de todo, tenía seis años de lecciones para ponerse al día. Incluso se saltó el almuerzo para continuar su lectura. Afortunadamente, tenía gente que se preocupaba por su bienestar (a saber, sus jóvenes amigos porque, por supuesto, su gemela seguía desaparecida) que tenían la amabilidad de traerle comida. Tenían que irse a clase después de comer con ella, pero ella apreciaba su esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no fueron los únicos invitados inesperados que tuvo. En realidad, casi se pierde el último. Y lo habría hecho si él no la hubiera visto y la hubiera llamado por su nombre.

\- ¿Eleena?

El enfoque de Eleena se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la voz, emocionada de sentir la presencia de su alma gemela. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver a Harry parado a pocos metros de ella, sosteniendo nada más que una escoba. Dejó todos sus libros abiertos de buena gana para saltar al campo, sin preocuparse de lo alto que había estado del suelo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, probablemente sorprendidos por su audacia. Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho, considerando que él no era consciente de lo que ella era todavía, pero ¿quién no quería presumir ante alguien especial de vez en cuando?

\- ¡Harry, hola! - Ella saludó, deteniéndose para pararse frente a Harry.

\- Hola - Él parpadeó - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Estudiando, Sal y yo vamos a tomar nuestros O.W.L.s este fin de semana - Eleena lo explicó.

\- ¿No deberíais estar estudiando juntos entonces? - Harry señaló.

\- Lo estaríamos, pero él está un poco ocupado en este momento - Eleena se rió - Aunque está bien. No me importa estar sola. Es bastante tranquilo sin él alrededor

\- Parece que peleas mucho - Harry comentó.

\- Lo hacemos. No seríamos hermanos si no lo hiciéramos, pero es todo diversión y juegos - Eleena se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Alguna vez os habéis enfadado de verdad el uno con el otro? - Harry preguntó curiosamente.

\- Sí - Eleena admitió libremente - Aunque no nos guardamos rencor el uno al otro. Somos como ladrones, él y yo

Ella y Salem se habían metido en serias peleas varias veces antes. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que casi se mataron por algo extremadamente insignificante. Eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces, y muy inestables. Habían causado mucha destrucción durante esa pelea en particular, casi diezmando un pueblo entero. Toda la familia había tenido que intervenir para que se detuvieran, pero incluso entonces, el daño ya había sido reparado. Como castigo, los gemelos habían permanecido en el Infierno durante toda una década para controlar su magia (y su temperamento). La familia evitó hablar de todo esto en cada reunión, a pesar de que había dejado una marca en la historia. Para cualquiera fuera del círculo, la culpa era de los dragones.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - Eleena se puso en marcha.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? - Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, confundido.

\- ¿Planeas usar eso? - Eleena hizo un gesto hacia su escoba.

\- Oh, uh, sí. El Quidditch está cancelado por el torneo, pero pensé que debía seguir practicando. Además, me encanta volar. Es relajante

\- Parece que te gusta mucho esa escoba

\- Lo estoy haciendo. Es un regalo de mi padrino

\- Es muy dulce de su parte. Debe cuidar mucho de ti

\- Lo hace

\- Bueno, nunca he visto a nadie volar en una escoba antes. No en la vida real, al menos. ¿Te importa si miro?

\- Eh, no. No me importa.

Eleena sonrió y dio un paso atrás, dejando que Harry montara su escoba y se levantara del suelo. Se quedó suspendido en el aire por un segundo antes de alejarse a toda velocidad, dejando a la Heredera de Ravenclaw en el polvo. Mientras lo veía correr alrededor de las torres, estaba más que feliz de admitir lo impresionante que era volando. Parecía estar completamente en su elemento. Los rápidos giros y vueltas, los bruscos altibajos... Harry tenía un talento natural. Eleena anhelaba volar a su lado, donde podían ser sólo ellos dos, pero no podía. Todavía no, así que se contentaba con mirar desde lejos, sintiendo el viento que la golpeaba cada vez que pasaba volando. Tal vez cuando ambos tuvieran tiempo, ella podría pedirle que le enseñara a volar como él lo hizo. Era una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo con él.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble, Harry! - Eleena exclamó tan pronto como su alma gemela aterrizó - Diablos, no es de extrañar que te hayas metido en el equipo de la Casa así que rápido!

Harry se enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, una reacción que intentó ocultar mirando hacia abajo. Eleena tuvo que dejar de arrullar, el corazón se derritió ante la adorable exhibición. Alargó la mano y puso su dedo índice bajo su barbilla, animándolo a mirar hacia arriba. Ella sonrió cuando lo hizo, tomando nota de cómo sus labios se separaron y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos cuando ella se inclinó a su altura. Incluso pareció acercarse, hasta el punto de que estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Eleena estaba muy tentada de cerrar la distancia, ansiosa por saber qué se sentiría cuando sus labios se tocaran, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se echó atrás y obligó a su magia a calmarse. Digamos que un Morningstar siempre tuvo autocontrol.

\- Te ruborizas tan fácilmente - Eleena comentó, decidida a ignorar la tensión que se había formado.

\- Yo... no estoy acostumbrado a los cumplidos. En realidad sólo los he escuchado de amigos - Harry confesó.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no somos amigos? - Eleena frunció el ceño.

\- ¡No! - Harry entró en pánico - No es lo que quise decir, yo...

\- Estoy bromeando, Harry. Cálmate - Eleena se rió.

\- Claro, sí. Sabía que... - Harry murmuró tímidamente.

\- Pero en realidad, deberías acostumbrarte a que te hagan cumplidos. No quieres sonrojarte cada vez que hablo, ¿verdad? - Eleena ronroneó.

Harry se rió nerviosamente en respuesta. Eleena sonrió y le apartó el pelo de los ojos, revelando así una extraña cicatriz en la frente. En toda su vida, nunca había visto una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Lo que la hacía más extraña era el hecho de que no era dentada como debería haber sido tallada en su piel. Era una cicatriz limpia, y para ser honesta, le recordaba a Eleena algo que no podía nombrar en ese momento. La curiosidad ardía en lo profundo de ella, empujándola a preguntar a Harry sobre el origen de su cicatriz. Por el bien de su alma gemela, se defendió cuando vio la cautela en sus ojos. Si su cicatriz era un tema sensible para él, entonces no lo obligaría a hablar. Ella podía esperar.

\- Me tengo que ir - Harry anunció vacilantemente - Tengo que encontrarme con Ron y Hermione en el gran salón

\- ¿Ron y Hermione? ¿La pelirroja y la chica de pelo tupido? - Eleena frunció los labios pensando.

\- Sí, ellos - Harry confirmó - Ron me dijo que sus hermanos, Fred y George, van a intentar introducir sus nombres en el cáliz

\- Iré contigo - Eleena insistió - Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraré a Salem allí

Movió su muñeca para liberar su varita de la funda y la agitó en el aire, convocando a sus materiales de estudio desde donde los había dejado. Mantuvo su mochila abierta mientras levitaban en ella, esperando que Bruce la alcanzara también antes de volverse hacia Harry. Después de acariciar a Bruce, Harry se dirigió al gran salón donde se reunieron con Ron y Hermione. Eleena fue presentada a los dos cuartos años que parecían gustarle bastante. Le enviaron a Harry miradas que ella ignoró para no avergonzar más a su alma gemela. En su lugar, miró alrededor del salón en busca de Salem. Lo vio justo a tiempo para verle tirar un trozo de papel en el cáliz, una acción que fue rápidamente duplicada por Cedric. Puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que su hermano no se alejaría del lado de su alma gemela en un futuro próximo.

Los gemelos Weasley fueron los siguientes después de discutir con Hermione, seguros de que sus Pociones de Envejecimiento funcionarían. Resultó que las pociones fallaron, tal como Eleena había esperado. Ningún artefacto antiguo debía ser engañado tan fácilmente, sin importar cuán brillantes fueran las gemelas pelirrojas. Sin embargo, Eleena disfrutó viéndolas jugar a la lucha, recordándose a sí misma y a su propia gemela. Harry parecía disfrutar del espectáculo también. Eso fue hasta que miró el cáliz y de repente perdió toda su alegría, pareciendo preocupado. Esto, por supuesto, preocupaba a Eleena, especialmente cuando sus amigos lo miraban con la misma preocupación. Así que ella lo siguió mientras él se abría paso entre la multitud y se apresuró a entrar al corredor, deteniéndose donde nadie más que ella podía ver. A propósito, hizo que sus pasos se hicieran pesados al acercarse a él, advirtiéndole de su presencia para no asustarlo.

\- Harry, ¿qué pasa?

\- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre este torneo...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Siempre pasa algo cada año. Obviamente no voy a poner mi nombre en ese maldito cáliz pero con mi suerte, este torneo aún hará que me maten

\- Eso no sucederá

\- Suenas tan seguro

\- Lo estoy, No dejaré que te pase nada

Harry giró alrededor para enfrentarse a Eleena, totalmente sorprendido por la certeza de su tono. Para su incredulidad, se veía tan decidida como ella sonaba. Claramente no podía entender por qué, pero ella no lo necesitaba. No importaba que no supiera lo importante que era para ella. Ella todavía lo protegía con todo lo que tenía porque él era su alma gemela y él significaba el mundo para ella. Ella no podía decirle la verdad todavía, pero lo que podía hacer era mostrarle que le importaba.

Al dar un paso adelante, levantó una mano y se cortó la mandíbula, resistiendo el impulso de sonreír cuando él involuntariamente se inclinó en su toque. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero luego, en la esquina de sus ojos, vio a alguien mirando su forma. Era una chica, a la edad de Harry, tal vez más joven. Eleena no sabía quién era, ni realmente le importaba, pero podía sentir los celos de la chica en olas. Si Eleena hubiera sido una mejor persona, probablemente se habría echado atrás. Desafortunadamente, no lo era, y estaba decidida a hacerle saber a la gente que Harry era suyo. Le trajo una sensación de satisfacción engreída para inclinarse y colocar sus labios en su mejilla, a sólo un toque de distancia de la esquina de su boca. Sonriendo, ella ligeramente golpeó su pulgar a través de la marca que hizo antes de volver a la gran sala, dejando a su alma gemela para mirarla con los ojos abiertos.

Una hora después del toque de queda, se encontró descansando en el banco de su sala común, la que se posicionó justo delante de la estatua de su abuela. Tenía las dos piernas levantadas con Bruce acostado encima de ellas mientras escaneaba la estatua antes mencionada. Eleena podía ver por qué los otros estudiantes, ajenos a ella y a la verdadera herencia de Salem, estaban difundiendo rumores de que ella y su hermano eran descendientes del fundador de la Casa Ravenclaw. Esto se debió a que los tres compartían características similares, específicamente de la nariz hacia abajo porque ambos tenían los ojos de Lucifer. Oh, si sólo los demás supieran... Bueno, tal vez deberían saberlo. Eleena estaba en medio de contemplar cómo publicitar su título cuando Luna se acercó a ella.

\- Luna, ¿por qué sigues despierto?

\- La Dama Gris tiende a vagar por el sexto piso. No le gusta hablar con otros estudiantes, pero hablará contigo. Ella sabrá quién eres.

Luna se fue con una sonrisa, sin molestarse en esperar a ningún tipo de respuesta. Eleena no dudó en ponerse de pie, enviando a Bruce a su habitación antes de ateo al sexto piso. Se agachó en una alcoba para evitar cualquier vigía errante y alertó a Salem a través de su vínculo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que llegara. Unos segundos más tarde, apareció delante de ella en nada más que en la mitad inferior del uniforme de la escuela.

\- Nos encontramos oficialmente con nuestra madre por primera vez y usted eligió venir aquí medio vestido?

\- Estaba en medio de los cambios. ¿Preferirías que te hiciera esperar?

\- No toma tanto tiempo para ponerse una camisa, Sal.

\- Sí, bueno, yo no quería. ¿Estamos haciendo esto o no?

Exasperada Eleena rodó los ojos y se asomó al pasillo. Seguro de que nadie venía, salió de la alcoba y erigió salas de seguridad alrededor de la zona. No quería testigos no deseados de ella y de la reunión de su hermano con su madre. Habían esperado toda su vida por este momento. Estarían condenados si dejaran que algún mago ordinario o bruja se interponga en el camino de esto que siempre habían soñado.

\- Helena? - Llamaron en silencio.

Nadie respondió. El silencio se prolongó durante aproximadamente un minuto antes de que una mancha gris flotara desde debajo del suelo. Los gemelos se quedaron paralizados justo donde estaban, incapaces de comprender por completo estar en presencia de Helena Ravenclaw. Ahora que estaba sucediendo, todo parecía tan surrealista. Helena era tan hermosa, exactamente como lo había representado el boceto de Lucifer, menos las elegantes túnicas y la diadema. Los gemelos temían que si se movían un poquito, ella desaparecería en un instante.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Nadie me ha llamado así desde ... - Se calló, ganando una expresión de dolor.

\- ¿No nos reconoces? - Eleena expresó en voz baja, sin ocultar su esperanza.

\- ¿No recuerdas quiénes somos? - Salem continuó.

En lugar de responder, Helena se limitó a entornar los ojos. Compartiendo una mirada, los gemelos desnudaron sus muñecas y desearon que sus marcas de nacimiento se hicieran visibles. Helena hizo un pequeño ruido, algo parecido a un grito ahogado, mientras se acercaba. Los gemelos se estremecieron simultáneamente cuando sus manos se cernieron sobre sus muñecas, su proximidad les dio escalofríos.

\- Eleena, Salem ... - Exhaló.

Y con esas dos palabras, Eleena y Salem (para gran consternación de este último) rompieron a llorar.


	7. V

Suspirando derrotada, Eleena cerró el libro de golpe y lo arrojó a los pies de la cama. Estaba realmente aburrida. Aparentemente, seis años de estudio no fueron suficientes para mantenerla ocupada durante toda una semana. No cuando ya tenía conocimiento de la mayoría de las lecciones como bruja centenaria. Los únicos temas que necesitan ponerse al día eran Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia y Adivinación, todos los cuales acababa de leer dos veces. No le quedaba nada por hacer ni nadie con quien hablar. Sus amigos y su alma gemela estaban en clase mientras que su hermano estaba ... No sabía dónde estaba, pero si tenía que adivinar, lo más probable era que estaba en su forma animaga en algún lugar, acechando a Cedric como un absoluto asqueroso. Aunque fue gracioso.

Eleena se distrajo abruptamente de la divertida imagen mental cuando Bruce saltó a la cama para unirse a ella. Bajó la cabeza y le dio un codazo en el costado, resoplando cuando ella se negó a moverse. Ella se sentó y lo alcanzó, solo para encontrarse con un empujón más fuerte. Poniendo los ojos en blanco con cariño, se puso de pie y tocó su cuello de pinchos azules.

\- ¿Quieres que te quites el cuello, cariño? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Bruce ladró en afirmación. Sonriendo, Eleena le desabrochó el cuello y lo colocó en la mesita de noche, segura de que nadie pensaría en robarlo para no recibir el impacto de su vida. Luego dio un paso atrás y vio a su amada mascota deshacerse de su disfraz. Sus ojos brillaron de un rojo ardiente cuando perdió todo su pelaje, convirtiéndolo en nada más que piel y huesos con partes de su cuerpo que se descompuesto. Sus garras y dientes se afilaron mientras dos cuernos brotaban de la parte superior de su cabeza, siete más alineando su columna. Finalmente, su cuerpo estalló en llamas, marcándolo como un verdadero perro del infierno. Ahora era una verdadera pesadilla viviente. La población de Hogwarts tuvo suerte de que fuera invisible a los ojos de los mortales.

Eleena salió de su dormitorio con Bruce trotando feliz tras ella. Recorrieron juntos los pasillos vacíos, evitando los que conducían a aulas concurridas. Unos minutos después, se encontraron con un pequeño patio con una fuente antigua y un peral. Deseosa de complacer su amor por las frutas, Eleena decidió pasar el resto de la mañana allí hasta que su hermano regresara de donde había desaparecido. Todo estuvo en paz por momentos. Pero entonces, Eleena fue llamada por un nombre que no había oído en bastante tiempo.

\- Asmodeo

Desde donde estaba sentada en la fuente, Eleena volvió la cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz. Era la rubia en parte Veela de Beauxbatons. Se acercó a Eleena con aire vacilante, con las manos juntas frente a ella y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en señal de respeto. Eleena cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y evaluó a la joven. Tenía que ser bastante cercano a sus parientes Veela o de lo contrario no habría sabido sobre el otro nombre de Eleena. Solo los invocadores y adoradores estos han tenido ese conocimiento, y Veelas siempre había sido parte de los últimos.

\- ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Eres Asmodeus, el Espíritu de la Lujuria? - La niña hablaba con fluidez en su lengua materna.

\- Sí, aunque prefiero ir con Eleena - Eleena confirmó fácilmente - ¿Y tú eres ...?

\- Fleur Delacour - Fleur suministró.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Fleur - Eleena sonrió suavemente.

\- El placer es todo mío - Fleur hizo una reverencia - ¿Por qué te haces pasar por un mortal?

\- Razones personales - Eleena se despidió con la mano - ¿Escuché que esperas unirte al torneo?

\- Escuchaste bien - Fleur asintió.

\- Buena suerte entonces. Te apoyaré, aunque necesito un pequeño favor - Eleena tarareó.

\- ¿Qué es? - Fleur preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Diles a todos tus amigos que Harry Potter está fuera de los límites - Eleena dijo seriamente.

Había visto las miradas dirigidas a su alma gemela cuando él no estaba mirando. Incluso cuando estaba mirando, en realidad. Era increíblemente inconsciente, pero Eleena no. Estaba más que consciente de las chicas y los chicos que lo deseaban. Es cierto que la puso un poco engreída, sabiendo que muchos querían un chico con el que solo ella tendría la satisfacción de estar. Sin embargo, detestaba el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos solo lo desearan por su aparente fama. Nadie lo usaría en su vigilancia. Tenía admiradores de las tres escuelas, pero ella podía empezar con una. Todos sabrían sobre su reclamo lo suficientemente pronto.

Resultó que ella y Fleur se llevaban bastante bien. Fleur era una dama muy remilgada y apropiada, tal vez narcisista hasta cierto punto, pero ¿qué engendro de Veela no era? Sin embargo, fue amable y divertido hablar con ella. No le dolía que ella también fuera influyente, ya que era la hija mayor del Ministro de Magia francés. A Eleena le gustaba pensar que eso demostraba que ella y Salem tenían buen gusto para las amistades. No es que realmente tuvieran ninguno, les gustaba mantenerse para sí mismos la mayor parte del tiempo y era difícil encontrar verdaderos amigos con el estado de su familia, pero este fue un gran comienzo.

Muy pronto, llegó la hora de cenar. Eleena se encontró con Fleur después de recuperar el cuello de Bruce y se sentó cerca del final de su mesa con Luna. El cuarto de Veela esperaba con entusiasmo el final de la fiesta, deseando saber si sería elegida por la copa o no. Eleena, por otro lado, no podría haberlo temido más. Demonios, no sabía por qué, pero su instinto le dijo que algo iba a salir mal antes de que terminara la noche. Su instinto siempre había tenido razón, lo que la hizo esperar lo peor cuando Dumbledore comenzó a llamar a los Campeones uno por uno.

\- El Campeón de Durmstrang es ... ¡Viktor Krum!

El gran salón rugió con aplausos cuando el Buscador búlgaro se puso de pie. Apenas reconoció a los que lo felicitaron, pero para consternación de algunos de los Slytherin, se preocupó lo suficiente como para prestar atención a Salem. Eleena observó mientras compartían brevemente este intrincado apretón de manos que solo su hermano podría haber inventado antes de que le indicaran a Viktor que atravesara una puerta que conducía a una habitación trasera.

\- El Campeón de Beauxbatons ... ¡Fleur Delacour!

Fleur lucía una elegante sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia Dumbledore, minimizando lo emocionada que estaba. Aunque estaba feliz por la joven bruja, Eleena solo logró devolver una débil sonrisa. Estaba demasiado preocupada de que el miedo de Harry se hiciera realidad. Mientras miraba a los Gryffindors, notó que él y sus amigos compartían el mismo sentimiento.

\- El Campeón de Hogwarts ... ¡Cedric Diggory!

Eleena dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo, casi hundiéndose en su silla de alivio. Mientras tanto, Salem apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y sonrió cuando Cedric lo miró a los ojos. Salem le envió un guiño, haciendo que Hufflepuff se sonrojara y le sonriera. Eleena, siendo una de las pocas personas que presenció esta interacción, apostaría con confianza a que las dos estarían juntas antes de fin de mes. Salem siempre había sido el impaciente. Cuando quería algo, lo conseguiría lo antes posible. Eleena no tenía ninguna duda de que este hábito se aplicaba a Cedric.

Convencida de que su alma gemela ahora estaba a salvo, estaba decidida a ignorar cualquier otra cosa que dijera Dumbledore. Pero entonces, las llamas de la copa se volvieron rojas por cuarta vez esa noche y escupieron otro trozo de papel de la manera que no se suponía. Eleena ya sabía qué nombre presentaba. Ella no lo confirmó Dumbledore pero, por supuesto, lo hizo de todos modos por el bien de los demás.

\- Harry Potter.

El gran salón estaba tan silencioso que se podía oír caer un alfiler. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Harry, quien no podría haberse visto más pálido ni más aterrorizado por su vida. Todos los ojos, excepto los de Eleena. Su mirada de ojos entrecerrados estaba enfocada en la copa, extremadamente tentada a destruirla. Sus puños se apretaron en su regazo, su magia estalló hacia afuera, y su forma debe haber parpadeado, lo que explicó el silencioso jadeo de Fleur. Básicamente, no era ningún secreto para nadie cerca de Eleena que estaba completa y absolutamente furiosa. Y Harry, después de buscarla en busca de un consuelo que tanto necesitaba, interpretó su ira de la manera incorrecta. No tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de esto. Harry fue conducido por sus amigos, ambos con miradas preocupadas, y desapareció en la habitación trasera donde estaban los otros Campeones.

Los estudiantes estallaron en susurros. Algunos estaban confundidos, algunos estaban preocupados y el resto eran francamente odiosos. Eleena tenía la intención de hechizarlos a todos al infierno. Afortunadamente para ellos, Salem estaba allí para convencerla de que no provocara una escena y se quedó con ella para esperar a sus almas gemelas. Mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y se revisaba las uñas, su gemela no pudo evitar caminar, prácticamente perforando su propio camino en el piso del pasillo.

\- Hermana querida, caminar no ayudará en nada - Señaló casualmente.

Realmente te agradecería que te quedes callado. Solo por esta vez - Eleena frunció el ceño.

\- Sólo digo - Salem se rió entre dientes.

\- ¿Cómo es que no estás preocupado? - Eleena frunció el ceño - Tu alma gemela también fue elegida

\- Nunca dije que no lo fuera - Salem corrigió - La diferencia es que Cedric entró voluntariamente. Él sabe lo que está haciendo. Harry no, así que por supuesto que estás más ansioso".

Eleena suspiró y se dejó caer en el banco más cercano. Salem se apartó de la pared y se sentó a su lado, colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y acercándola. Se quedaron así por un tiempo, hasta que Cedric salió del gran salón con Viktor y Fleur a cuestas. La conversación que vino fue fugaz, pero solo porque se acercaba el toque de queda. Aún así, Eleena fue debidamente presentada a Viktor y Salem a Fleur antes de que los dos Campeones se retiraran a sus respectivos dormitorios fuera del castillo. Cuando Cedric anunció que él también tenía que irse, Salem se apresuró a ofrecer su compañía como Eleena esperaba que lo hiciera. Afortunadamente, no estuvo sola por mucho tiempo. Harry apareció solo un minuto después, de alguna manera luciendo peor que antes.

\- ¡Harry! - Eleena gritó.

La mirada de Harry se volvió hacia ella, confusión y sorpresa visibles en sus ojos. Palmeó el espacio vacío que dejaba Salem, invitando a Harry a sentarse con ella. El Gryffindor lo hizo de mala gana, aunque se negó a apartar la mirada de sus manos temblorosas. No queriendo obligarlo a hablar, Eleena optó por mantener la boca cerrada y lo escaneó en silencio por si estaba herido en alguna parte. No lo estaba. Al menos, no físicamente. Mentalmente, bueno ... Eleena no podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? - Finalmente habló.

\- Quería asegurarme de que estás bien - Eleena razonó.

\- ¿No estas enojado conmigo? - Harry parpadeó hacia ella, sorprendido y esperanzado.

\- ¿Estas Loco? ¿Por qué estaría enojado? - Eleena frunció el ceño.

\- Todos los demás lo son - Harry se encogió de hombros, impotente, 

\- Creen que soy un tramposo que busca atención ... ¿No es así?

\- ¡No claro que no! - Eleena negó con vehemencia - Me dijiste que no querías competir. Entonces te creí y todavía lo hago

\- ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?" Preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

\- Porque eres mi - Eleena hizo una pausa - amigo ... Eres mi amiga. Así que necesito que confíes en mí que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, esperaba una serie de reacciones diferentes de Harry. No esperaba que él casi se arrojara sobre ella, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su estómago y hundiendo su rostro en su hombro. Pero, ¿quién dijo que se estaba quejando? Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, sí, pero con mucho gusto tomaría cualquier gesto de afecto que le diera su alma gemela.

Se acercó más para facilitarle las cosas a Harry y le devolvió el abrazo con cuidado. Ambos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca con una mano apoyada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. No podía importarle menos la forma en que sus lentes prácticamente la estaban apuñalando. Encajaba tan bien en sus brazos. Parecía que estaban perfectamente moldeados para estar juntos, lo cual era correcto porque estaban destinados a serlo. Desafortunadamente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se alejó, aunque un poco indeciso.

\- Lo siento por eso ... - Se disculpó tímidamente.

\- Está todo bien, no me importa - Eleena la tranquilizó.

\- Gracias, El - Harry sonrió.

Eleena se animó notablemente al escuchar su apodo. Solo podía significar que Harry se estaba sintiendo cada vez más cómodo con ella. En retrospectiva, el abrazo debería haberlo hecho obvio, pero pensó que la acción era una especie de "en el momento". Era eso, o su apodo era más simple de decir que su nombre completo, pero preferiría mirar el lado positivo. Quizás realmente estaba pensando demasiado. Parecía que sí, porque sin saberlo había estado mirando a Harry con una sonrisa vertiginosa durante más tiempo de lo apropiado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Nunca antes me habías llamado El.

\- Yo-sí, ¿está bien?

\- Por supuesto, pero eso significa que ahora también tengo que empezar a llamarte por un apodo.

\- Si piensas en uno, seguro.

A Eleena le hubiera gustado pasar unos momentos más con Harry, pero a diferencia de ella, él necesitaba dormir. Además, él no podía desaparecer como ella podía en caso de que ese desagradable cuidador y su malvado gato los vieran. No quería que lo castigaran por su culpa, así que lo dejó ir a regañadientes con la promesa de que volverían a hablar pronto. Hubo un salto definido en su paso mientras se dirigía a la torre de Ravenclaw, su buen humor transmitido aún más por la brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Había planeado mantener su buen humor hasta la mañana siguiente, pero sus compañeros de Casa tuvieron que arruinarlo cuando llegó a la sala común.

\- ¡Morningstar!

Dejando caer su sonrisa, Eleena dejó de caminar y se volvió para dirigirse a quien tuviera la audacia de pronunciar su nombre con tan descarada falta de respeto. El valiente individuo era alguien a quien no reconoció, cierta bruja con cabello rizado rubio rojizo. Eleena no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba, pero incluso si lo supiera, no le habría importado lo suficiente como para recordarlo. Un detalle importante a tener en cuenta fue que la bruja estaba rodeada por un par de otros estudiantes que parecían estar esperando algún tipo de confrontación. No es que a Eleena le molestara esto. Podía ganar contra cualquiera de ellos sin sudar, ya sea que lucharan contra ella uno por uno o todos juntos.

\- ¿Es esto algún tipo de intervención? - Preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

\- No importa. Te hemos visto fraternizando con Potter y Loony Lovegood allí - La bruja sin nombre se burló, gesticulando groseramente a una Luna silenciosa.

\- Su nombre es Luna. Úsalo - Eleena arrastró las palabras sin tono.

\- Lo que sea - La bruja se burló - Entiendo que eres nueva aquí, pero debes saber que hay mejor compañía que esos dos

\- ¿Porqué es eso? - Preguntó Eleena, cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Eres tonto? Lovegood es un completo lunático, si no lo has notado. Potter es aún peor. Él piensa que es tan bueno solo porque es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero no, ese título no es suficiente para él. Está desesperado lo suficiente para la gloria que hace trampa para entrar en el torneo

Lo que sucedió a continuación debe haber inquietado a más de la mitad de la sala. Eleena se echó a reír a carcajadas. La cosa era que su risa era cualquier cosa menos feliz. Era hueco y cruel, y envió escalofríos a todos los que tuvieron el placer de escucharlo. El desconocido Ravenclaw captó la indirecta y dio un paso atrás con cautela. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que dejara de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Detén eso! - Ella exigió enojada.

\- Es solo ... creo que es muy gracioso lo ignorante que suenas en este momento - Eleena musitó, todavía riendo.

\- ¿Qué? - La niña jadeó, claramente insultada.

\- Quiero decir, condenar al ostracismo a alguien por ser diferente al resto. ¿No te suena familiar? ¿No es eso lo que los muggles nos hacen, por qué tenemos que ocultarles nuestra magia? - Eleena hizo un puchero burlonamente.

\- E-eso no es lo que yo- balbuceó la chica.

\- Y Harry. ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces? ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado conociendo al pobre niño antes de juzgarlo como lo has hecho? Y en serio, sé lógico. ¿De verdad crees que un chico de catorce años? ¿Puede burlar a un artefacto que existía mucho antes de que él naciera? ¿Se te pasó por la cabeza ese pensamiento? Si no, eres una vergüenza para esta Casa

Al menos la multitud reunida tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada. El rubio Ravenclaw se puso rojo, incapaz de pensar en un buen regreso. Intentó obtener el apoyo de sus aparentes amigos, pero todos, excepto una chica asiática de cabello oscuro, retrocedieron. Eleena no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa triunfante.

\- Espero que lo que he dicho te haga pensar dos veces antes de volver a intimidar a alguien - Ella aconsejó.

\- ¿Y si no lo hacemos? - La rubia dijo una vez más - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Absolutamente nada - Eleena aseguró con calma - Supongo que pronto aprenderán la lección. Después de todo, hay un lugar especial en el infierno para los matones como usted".

Queriendo asegurarse de hacer entender su punto, tomó una página del libro de su amado padre y mostró, como la familia lo llamaría, su cara de demonio. Habiendo sido la única en presenciarlo, la rubia se tambaleó hacia atrás con miedo cuando sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente. Eleena no se quedó mucho más tiempo. Llamó a Bruce para calmarlo de la postura amenazadora en la que estaba, y se retiró a su dormitorio. Después de un viaje al baño para limpiarse el maquillaje de la cara, se dirigió directamente a su cama y cerró las cortinas tan pronto como Bruce estuvo dentro. Agarrando el libro que había abandonado esa mañana, conjuró una pequeña bola de luz que se cernió sobre ella y se dispuso a leer hasta que se cansó. Desafortunadamente, su pequeña burbuja de soledad estalló bastante rápido.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! - Salem anunció, rasgando las cortinas.

\- Veo que - Eleena dijo inexpresivamente - Eres tan ruidosa

\- No te preocupes. No soy un aficionado, las barreras están abiertas.

\- ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

\- Entré, gracias. Ahora muévete

Eleena puso los ojos en blanco, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Salem se tendió en su cama, ocupando odiosamente todo su espacio. Resoplando, apartó el brazo de él de su regazo y movió la muñeca, cerrando las cortinas de nuevo. Continuó leyendo mientras él se ponía cómodo, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y el otro en el estómago. Ella fue bendecida con meros momentos de paz antes de que él decidiera romper el silencio una vez más.

\- Un pajarito me dijo que le diste un infierno de regaño antes. ¿Se supone que ahora eres el pináculo del bien? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana?

\- Vete a la mierda

\- Ooh, ahí está.

\- Búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras. Solo me aseguro de que nadie se meta con mi alma gemela. Eso incluye a Cedric. No creas que no pelearé con él solo porque es tu alma gemela"

\- No tendrás que hacerlo. Honestamente, lo siente por el niño

Eleena asintió, satisfecha de que el alma gemela de su hermano tuviera sentido común. No terminaría bien si Cedric pensara mal de Harry, porque técnicamente ambos ya eran familia. Eleena nunca querría pelear con la familia, no después del incidente entre ella y su gemela, pero lo haría si realmente tuviera que hacerlo. Su alma gemela era su máxima prioridad ahora y con eso, tenía que asegurarse de que nada afectara negativamente su bienestar. En este momento, eso significaba protegerlo de los idiotas celosos que eran los otros estudiantes. Pero demonios, Eleena no era tonta al pensar que todos escucharían a una nueva transferencia como ella sin oponer resistencia. Tendría que dar pequeños pasos, empezar a disciplinar su propia Casa antes que las otras tres y para hacer eso ... Bueno, definitivamente un viaje a Gringotts estaba en orden.


	8. VI

Eleena destapó el tubo de lápiz labial de su mano y se pintó los labios con su tono favorito de rojo, enfocando intensamente su reflejo a través del espejo compacto que sostenía. Estaba en medio de la sala común y si veía a alguno de sus compañeros Ravenclaws mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, no lo mostraba. No es que tuviera algo que mostrar. No estaba incómoda, ni se sentía amenazada por nada de eso. Era consciente de que nadie se atrevería a acercarse a ella después de la fallida confrontación de anoche, especialmente con un perro grande como Bruce haciendo guardia. Además, con lo que había planeado, todos la mirarían boquiabiertos durante el resto del trimestre.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, se golpeó los labios y devolvió su lápiz labial, junto con su espejo compacto, en su fiel mochila. Ajustando la correa de su hombro y silbando para llamar la atención de Bruce, se levantó y dejó la torre para buscar a Salem. Era casi la hora de su cita fuera del castillo y sería terriblemente grosero que aparecieran tarde. Afortunadamente, la búsqueda del Slytherin no tomó mucho tiempo. Eleena finalmente lo encontró en el cuarto piso cerca de la gran escalera, arrinconando a Cedric contra una pared, con sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ahora, ¿qué clase de hermana sería si no se metiera en un momento tan íntimo? Uno terrible, diría, así que se aclaró la garganta de la manera más desagradable posible.

\- ¿Interrumpo? - Preguntó inocentemente, riéndose internamente de la embarazosa apariencia de Cedric y la disgustada de Salem.

\- Sí, lo estás - Salem se puso nervioso.

\- Me disculparía, pero deberías haber sabido que no debías causar una escena así en público - Eleena fue reprendida en broma.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que se supone que debo estar agradecida? - Salem se burló.

\- No, en absoluto - Eleena negó - Digo que si planeas besarte, hazlo en un lugar menos visible la próxima vez".

Salem puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando obscenidades en voz baja mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se excusó ante Cedric, asegurándole que continuarían su pequeña "sesión de estudio" más tarde (porque aparentemente, Salem había estafado innecesariamente a su alma gemela para que lo revisara por sus O.W.L.s), antes de seguir a su hermana gemela a un aula vacía. Apoyándose en la puerta cerrada, Salem cruzó sus brazos y niveló a Eleena con una mirada exasperada, aún muy enojado por haber sido interrumpido. Él había estado tan cerca, pero ella tuvo que arruinarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Él resopló.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Honestamente lo has olvidado? - Eleena levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

\- Cedric es una distracción increíble - Salem se encogió de hombros.

\- Vamos a Gringotts, idiota enamorado - Eleena recordó.

\- Tú eres el que habla - Salem se escabulló.

\- No he sido tan despistado como tú

\- Eso es porque Harry y tú no habéis hecho nada todavía

\- Tiene quince años, Sal.

\- Oh, por favor. ¿Necesito mencionar las cosas que hicimos cuando teníamos quince años?

\- Cállate y vístete

Riéndose, Salem desapareció para hacer lo que se le dijo. El plan original de Eleena era esperarlo en el mismo lugar, pero entonces, su magia de repente se incrementó. Había sentido la siempre atractiva presencia de cierto chico de pelo negro, urgiéndola a buscarlo, lo cual terminó haciendo. Parece ser que él ya se había dirigido hacia ella, haciendo que ambos se chocaran en el momento en que ella salía de la clase. Como era de esperar, se puso nervioso al reconocerla. Aunque, en su honor, se las arregló para pronunciar un saludo sin tropezar mucho con sus palabras. Pero mientras mantenía el control de su lengua, sus ojos eran una historia diferente.

Eleena tuvo que forzarse a no ponerse visiblemente presumida cuando notó que su mirada ligeramente ensanchada se fijaba en su traje. Había decidido ponerse algo sencillo para el día, ya que no pretendía presumir por una vez, sólo un vestido negro de hombros fríos y botas de tacón alto a juego. Ella personalmente no pensaba que fuera nada impresionante pero si Harry pensaba que lo era, no se iba a quejar. Adoraba tener esos orbes verdes suyos mirándola como si fuera la más brillante de todas las estrellas que adornan el cielo por la noche.

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte? - Él lo soltó.

\- Sí, voy - Eleena confirmó - Sólo estoy esperando a Sal

\- ¿A los septimo año se les permite salir del castillo? - Harry ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

\- No, así que no se lo digas a nadie - Eleena guiñó un ojo conspirador.

\- No lo haré - Harry prometió, sonriendo - ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?

\- Gringotts, tengo negocios allí - Eleena respondió vagamente - Mientras tanto, le preguntaré a los duendes si puedes dejar el torneo. Si hay alguna forma de salir de la situación en la que estás, hay una gran posibilidad de que lo sepan

\- Te agradezco... Sé que no tienes que hacer esto, pero realmente lo aprecio - Harry exhaló.

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes, no me importa. Quiero ayudar. Y oye, si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar, estoy aquí - Eleena sonrió suavemente.

Harry pareció ahogarse, sólo pudo asentir agradecido como respuesta. Eleena quería saber qué le hacía actuar de esa manera. ¿Estaba realmente tan acostumbrado a ser culpado y abandonado, abandonado a su suerte? Eleena se alegró de que al menos tuviera amigos que estuvieran dispuestos a estar a su lado sin importar lo que pasara. Seguro que eran leales, ella tenía que darles eso. Su alma gemela tuvo suerte en ese aspecto, aunque egoístamente deseaba que ella fuera la persona en la que más confiara. Obviamente era mucho pedir. Apenas se conocían, después de todo, pero Eleena estaba lo suficientemente decidida a tener éxito. Estaba lista para demostrar su valía en ese mismo momento. Ella también lo habría hecho si Salem no hubiera aparecido y se la hubiera llevado.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Deberías haber sabido mejor que eso para causar tal escena en público

\- ..supongo que me lo merecía

A Eleena le irritó enormemente lo engreído que parecía su hermano, sobre todo sabiendo que ella había causado la reacción. Girando los ojos, enganchó su brazo derecho con el izquierdo y se acercó a Charing Cross Road. Se materializaron en un callejón oscuro y, para evitar las miradas indiscretas de muggles y magos por si ambos eran reconocidos, se puso una capa con capucha antes de entrar en el Caldero Chorreante. Apenas reconocieron a los clientes del pub, inmediatamente pasaron por la parte de atrás y entraron en el callejón Diagon.

Con gusto pasaron un minuto examinando sus alrededores, comparando mentalmente el lugar con el único otro distrito de compras en el que habían estado. El callejón Diagon fue, sin duda, bastante impresionante. A pesar de eso, los gemelos siempre preferían Blue Moon Lane porque era con lo que habían crecido. El lado bueno de haber mirado alrededor era que habían visto su destino. Aunque no fue muy difícil de localizar, ya que era un gigantesco edificio blanco como la nieve que sobresalía por encima de todos los demás. Teniendo eso en cuenta, no había mucho crédito que dar.

\- ¿Dime otra vez por qué estoy aquí? - Salem bostezó en un falso aburrimiento mientras él y Eleena avanzaban.

\- Pensé que querrías aprender cómo puedes heredar la Casa Slytherin, pero si no... - Eleena se alejó sugestivamente.

\- Hermana, eres tan considerada. Apurémonos ahora. No deberíamos hacer esperar al Duende Principal - Salem aconsejó, aparentemente ansioso de repente.

\- No, no deberíamos - Eleena estuvo de acuerdo, divertida.

A diferencia de los magos errantes que no prestaban atención al dúo de camuflaje, los duendes sentían rápidamente sus poderosas auras una vez dentro del banco. Los duendes siempre fueron más... sensibles a esas cosas. La gente mágica no podía sostener una vela ante ellos, lo que era simplemente gracioso ya que pensaban que eran la raza superior. Los mortales realmente tenían grandes egos, ¿no es así? Incluso los muggles... Qué lástima. Era bueno que ni Harry ni Cedric tuvieran egos tóxicos. No es que tener esos rasgos hubiera disuadido a los gemelos que tuvieron el privilegio de tener al Avatar del Orgullo como hermano mayor.

Los gemelos se detuvieron frente a un mostrador elevado en el que un duende con gafas estaba sentado detrás. Similar a todos los otros que pasaron, el duende de anteojos miró hacia arriba desde las filas que estaba barajando y se abrió paso entre ellos. Le ofrecieron sonrisas indulgentes, consciente de que había reconocido a quién se enfrentaba. Si fueran magos ordinarios, habrían inclinado la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero no lo eran. Eran Avatares, Espíritus, y no se inclinaron ante nadie. Dándose cuenta de que les estaba quitando tiempo, el duende se las arregló para recuperarse y pudo volverse profesional una vez más.

\- El Sr. y la Srta. Morningstar, supongo - Dijo, ganándose dos asentimientos.

\- El duende principal está esperando en su oficina. Bludrut lo acompañará hasta allí

Como si fuera una señal, una duende se acercó a los gemelos y les ordenó que la siguieran. Viajaron por un largo pasillo que conducía a un alto par de puertas con el sello de Gringotts tallado intrincadamente en el medio. Bludrut se inclinó profundamente antes de regresar por donde vinieron, dejando a los gemelos entrar. Dentro había una oficina estándar con numerosos estantes y archivadores en las paredes. Los gemelos se acercaron a la mesa solitaria de la habitación y se sentaron en las sillas frente a ella, justo a tiempo para que el Duende Principal se dirigiera a ellos.

\- Lord Mammon, Lady Asmodeus.

\- Duende Principal Griphook. No creía que nos volvería a ver tan pronto, ¿verdad?

La familiaridad entre los tres era de esperar. Se habían conocido antes, después de todo. Múltiples veces, de hecho. Los duendes honraron al Espíritu de la Avaricia tanto como las Veelas honraron al Espíritu de la Lujuria. Una vez cada siete años, típicamente durante el Equinoccio de Primavera, los duendes celebraban una fiesta muy importante. Era una gran ofrenda para el ritual que realizaban después para convocar a Salem y así poder asegurar el éxito y la riqueza de la raza. Ocasionalmente, Eleena se unía a él, sólo por diversión. Ella se había ido con él hace tres años en el último festín. Los duendes habían celebrado, porque dos Espíritus siempre eran mejores que uno. Esta tradición fue la forma en que Griphook, que estaba a cargo del ritual como el Duende Principal, llegó a conocer la identidad de los gemelos.

\- No, me temo que no. ¿Cómo puedo servir a los Espíritus hoy?

Eleena fue directo al grano. Reveló que era la heredera de Ravenclaw y que estaba lista para reclamar su derecho de nacimiento. Griphook le creyó, por supuesto, pero necesitaba pruebas tangibles. Produjo una sola pieza de pergamino y una pequeña daga, dirigiéndola a asignar exactamente tres gotas de su sangre. Ella lo hizo con gusto, cortando la punta de su dedo índice y colocándolo sobre el pergamino. Sólo unos segundos después, las palabras comenzaron a aparecer en el pergamino, mostrando los detalles cruciales para su afirmación.  
Asintiendo con la cabeza, Griphook dejó el pergamino a un lado y murmuró algo para sí mismo. Tan pronto como Eleena parpadeó, un objeto se manifestó en sus manos. Era un cofre rectangular, azul medianoche con esquinas de bronce bruñido. Su cierre era una cabeza de águila de bronce, casi idéntica a la aldaba de la sala común. Obviamente estaba cerrado con llave, protegido por antiguos encantos para evitar que los ladrones se llevaran lo que había dentro. Eleena no tuvo idea por un momento, no estaba segura de cómo continuar hasta que Griphook la guió verbalmente. Aceptó el cofre de él y lo sostuvo como se suponía, con una mano debajo y la otra encima.

\- Yo, Eleena Ravenclaw Morningstar, en sano juicio y por arte de magia, acepto mi título de Dama de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Ravenclaw. Que así sea.

Clic.

Eleena miró el pecho y con cautela levantó la tapa un poco, suspirando de alivio cuando no se activó ninguna maldición latente. No es que no confiara en Griphook. Lo hacía, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no abrir nunca ningún contenedor cerrado, porque un problema de este tipo traería, la mayoría de las veces, una tremenda desgracia. Ella y Salem habían experimentado esto por sí mismos cuando habían ido a vagar por las tumbas inexploradas de África y obtuvieron una vasija sellada. Era mejor no hablar de lo que pasó después. Eleena prefería olvidar los... accidentes a los que sobrevivió. Así que estaba increíblemente agradecida de que el cofre sólo llevara un anillo.

Oh, pero qué hermoso anillo era. De plata pura, todavía brillante incluso con los siglos que pasó encerrado y acumulando polvo. Intrincadas plumas fueron talladas en él, encontrándose en el centro donde chocó para formar la cabeza de un águila con ojos representados por la misma gema azul alrededor de la cual estaban sus alas extendidas. Eleena no dudó después de ver su belleza. Dejó caer la caja y puso el anillo en su dedo medio, asombrada por la forma en que las gemas brillaron por un momento, validando su reclamo a su Casa.

\- ¿Cómo le gustaría que se le dirigiera?" preguntó Griphook.

\- Lady Ravenclaw, por favor - Eleena decidió - No necesito que nadie escuche mi otro nombre

\- ¿Le gustaría ver su Bóveda ahora, Lady Ravenclaw?

\- Más tarde, tal vez. Mi hermano y yo tenemos un par de preguntas antes de nada

Salem fue el primero. La respuesta que recibió no fue para nada decepcionante. De hecho, la tarea de descubrir y posteriormente mejor (léase: asesinato) el actual heredero Slytherin le emocionó. Tomó un poco de negociación de su parte, pero finalmente, se le dio un nombre. Tom Riddle, un mago que no había sido visto en décadas. Era el actual Heredero Slytherin, lo que significa que no estaba muerto... ...aún. Salem esperaba con interés el juego del escondite, no, cazar y buscar que estaban obligados a jugar.

Eleena obviamente fue la siguiente. A diferencia de Salem, la respuesta que recibió fue nada menos que decepcionante. Según Griphook, la única forma de salir del contrato del torneo era la muerte, que ella quería evitar por encima de todo. El incumplimiento del contrato llevaría a la pérdida de la magia del participante, quiera o no. Eleena tuvo que preguntar entonces cómo se le permitió a Harry competir, ya que no cumplía con el límite de edad. Esa, aparentemente, era la pregunta correcta. Griphook reveló que para que Harry pudiera competir, su tutor tendría que haber firmado el contrato en su nombre.

-¿Y quién es exactamente el tutor de Harry? - Eleena presionó.

\- Debo disculparme, Lady Ravenclaw, pero esa es una información que simplemente no puedo... - Griphook fue cortado.

\- Con todo respeto, Duende Principal - Eleena brilló - Estoy bastante segura de que tengo derecho a saber quién permite a mi alma gemela competir en un torneo peligroso del que puede morir

\- Mejor dale lo que desea, Griphook - Salem sugirió casualmente - Para que un espíritu enojado no destruya tu adorable oficinita o peor aún, derribe todo el edificio

Eleena y Griphook tuvieron una mirada fija que duró casi un minuto entero. Evidentemente, Griphook cedió y pidió la ayuda del duende que supervisa las Bóvedas del Alfarero. De ese duende (Argok, Eleena se aseguró de anotar para futuras referencias), todos supieron que el guardián de Harry no era otro que el propio director de Hogwarts. Esa información no dejó de enfurecer a Eleena al recordar la preocupación que creía haber visto en los ojos de Dumbledore. Tal engaño, una oscura implicación para el llamado Señor de la Luz... Ah, bueno. Dumbledore cavó su propia tumba insignificante con esto. De todos modos, Hogwarts no se derrumbaría por su muerte, no mientras los Morningstars estuvieran cerca.

Con todas sus preguntas contestadas, los gemelos acordaron hacer una visita a la Bóveda de Ravenclaw. Para su disfrute compartido, la Bóveda contenía montones y montones de galeones y montones y montones de tomos sin abrir. Mientras Salem se embolsaba todas las monedas de oro que podía llevar, Eleena empacó algunos libros con interesantes portadas. Durante su búsqueda, un destello de plata cerca de la parte trasera de la Bóveda le llamó la atención. Terminó siendo una llave, de plata con un arco en forma de águila, según la costumbre de Ravenclaw. ¿A qué podría conducir? Eleena no lo sabía. Sin embargo, se llevó la llave cuando ella y Salem volvieron al castillo.

\- ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos, hermanita? - Salem se puso a cantar mientras estaban en la cama de Eleena una hora antes del toque de queda.

\- Tendré que contarle a Harry lo que hizo Dumbledore - Eleena entrecerró los ojos pensativamente.

\- ¿Y?

\- Se molestará, estoy segura. Apuesto a que piensa que Dumbledore es una especie de figura del abuelo

\- Probablemente tengas razón. ¿Y qué, no se lo dirás?

\- Por supuesto que lo haré. Sólo... tendré que decírselo suavemente

\- Buena suerte. Esperemos que te crea.

Eleena frunció el ceño por eso. No tenía más que su palabra para servir de prueba contra un mago de gran reputación como Dumbledore. La mayoría de los mortales no confiaban en él, así que nunca culparía a Harry si no le creía. Pero por su bien, ella tenía que convencerlo de alguna manera. Tenía que dejar de confiar en Dumbledore para que lo salvara, porque eso nunca sucedería y, de ahora en adelante, ése era oficialmente su trabajo. El primer paso sería hablar con el tipo. Eleena estaba a punto de marchar hacia la guarida de los leones cuando Luna pasó por la puerta abierta, meditando sobre la vista en la torre de Astronomía. Eleena, por supuesto, sabía cuando tomar una indirecta.

\- Si alguien viene a buscarme... - Ella comenzó, moviéndose para ponerse de pie.

\- Sí, sí. Si Harry viene a buscarte, me aseguraré de decirle dónde estás - Salem interrumpió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Bien. Tira si me necesitas - Eleena dijo, dándole un beso.

Mientras Bruce la acolchaba, ella se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la torre de Astronomía. Pasó desapercibida, capaz de deslizarse con fluidez entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios. Una vez en la torre, le permitió a Bruce descansar donde quisiera y se apoyó en el parapeto, sin ser molestada por la mortal caída que podía dar al lanzar sus piernas sobre el borde. Se sentó en silencio durante bastante tiempo, hasta que escuchó el débil sonido de pasos que se acercaban y que claramente pertenecían nada menos que a su alma gemela.

\- Hola, Haz - Ella saludó, sonriendo mientras Harry salía a la vista.

\- ¿Haz? - Él hizo eco, devolviéndole una sonrisa igualmente alegre, aunque un poco confusa.

\- Abreviatura de Harry - Eleena explicó - ¿Está bien si te llamo así?

\- ¡Sí! - Harry se sonrojó por su propio arrebato - Quiero decir, sí, está bien

\- Genial - ¿Te sientas conmigo? - Eleena acarició el espacio a su lado de forma atractiva.

\- ¿No me voy a caer? - Harry preguntó mientras se acercaba.

"Te atraparé si lo haces - Eleena ronroneo.

Giró la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa, sin querer que su pobre alma gemela se pusiera más roja por miedo a que le sangrara la nariz. Ayudó a estabilizarlo mientras se levantaba para ocupar el espacio a su lado, encantándolo sutilmente para asegurarse de que se quedara donde estaba. Ella dijo que lo atraparía, y lo haría si fuera necesario, pero era mejor evitar que la caída ocurriera realmente.

\- Así que... - Harry habló - ¿Por qué aquí?

\- He oído que este es un buen lugar para despejar la mente - Eleena se encogió de hombros - ¿Y tú qué?

\- No pude dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en el torneo. Hermione dice que hablar siempre ayuda, pero ya los he molestado bastante con mis sospechas... - Harry frunció el ceño, pasando una mano por su ya desordenado cabello.

\- ¿Sospechas? - repitió Eleena, levantando ambas cejas.

\- Esto puede parecer una locura, pero no creo que el profesor Moody sea quien dice ser - Harry advirtió.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - Eleena meditó - Puede que tengas razón. Definitivamente hay algo raro en él, pero no sé qué. ¿Ha hecho algo?

\- No, en realidad no. Me di cuenta de que le gusta beber mucho de su frasco, casi cada hora. Aparte de eso... Sólo tengo una corazonada. Quiero decir que hasta ahora, todos los profesores de Defensa me han atacado de alguna manera - Harry se rió vacío.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Te ha atacado?! - Eleena exclamó, perdiendo su tranquila compostura.

No estaba preparada para la historia que Harry tenía para ella. A pesar del dolor y la pena en sus ojos, parecía decidido a contarle todo. Desde el trágico asesinato de sus padres, a la vida con esos malvados parientes muggles suyos, y al absoluto desastre que fue su reintroducción al Mundo de los Magos. En su primer año luchó contra un profesor poseído por el Señor Oscuro que había matado a sus padres. En el segundo año luchó contra el mismo Señor Oscuro, pero una versión espiritual de 16 años y un Basilisco gigante. El tercer año fue más tranquilo en comparación, aunque muy confuso. Harry tuvo que luchar contra su profesor favorito que era un hombre lobo, su perro Animagus padrino que fue un convicto fugado incriminado por trece asesinatos, y una rata Animagus que fue responsable de dicha incriminación y fue la médium de la muerte de los Potter.

Por el amor de Dios, eso fue mucho para asimilar por una sola noche. Eleena tuvo que dedicar más de un momento de silencio para comprender todo lo que se le había echado encima. Fue definitivamente un caso de sobrecarga de información pero lo superó, aunque sólo fuera para consolar a su alma gemela.

\- Has... pasado por mucho, yo... - Ella se alejó con incertidumbre.

\- Entiendo si no quieres estar más cerca de mí. Como puedes ver, soy un imán para el peligro y no quiero que te pase nada - Harry suspiró, descorazonado.

\- Bueno, personalmente creo que vale la pena meterse en problemas por ti. No voy a evitarte. Ni ahora ni nunca. Juro que me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras - Eleena aseguró, sosteniendo ambas manos.

\- Y este Señor Oscuro... No me importa quién o qué es. No volverá a hacerte daño nunca más. No lo permitiré - Terminó, los ojos parpadeando en rojo por menos de medio segundo.

\- No te pido que luches por mí - Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sé que no lo haces. Lo hago de buena gana. Puedo decir que estás cansado, así que es hora de que alguien más haga la protección ahora - Eleena afirmó.

Abrazó felizmente a Harry cuando se inclinó hacia ella, dándose palmaditas mentales en la espalda por haber lanzado antes ese encanto. De lo contrario, ambos se habrían caído de la torre. Estaba contenta de quedarse allí el resto de la noche, acurrucada con su preciosa alma gemela bajo la luz de la luna. Desgraciadamente, ambos tuvieron que tomar caminos separados. Harry necesitaba dormir y Eleena... Ella tenía alguien a quien convocar.

En el momento en que Harry estaba fuera de la vista, ella inmediatamente puso guardias para protegerse. Arrodillada, conjuró un pequeño tazón y se cortó la mano con un hechizo, exprimiendo suficiente sangre para llenar el tazón. Dejando que el corte se curara por sí solo, metió tres dedos en el tazón y dibujó un amplio pentagrama en el suelo. Chasqueó los dedos para colocar velas encendidas en el pentagrama, una para cada una de sus puntas, y comenzó a cantar. La habitación se enfrió, el viento se arremolinó, las llamas se elevaron. Eleena sintió su presencia antes de ver a la mujer que ahora estaba en el centro del pentagrama.

\- Princesa, ha pasado mucho tiempo

\- Maze.

Mazikeen Smith; hija demoníaca de Lilith, cazarrecompensas de los mortales, y una Morningstar en casi todos los sentidos del nombre. Ella y los gemelos tenían una extraña relación, considerando que era uno de los hermanos maternos de su hermano mayor. Era una especie de madrina, la única figura materna que tuvieron mientras crecían. Si Lucifer no fuera tan mezquino con respecto al título, probablemente habría sido su madrina.

\- ¿Cómo están tú y tu hermano?

\- Sal y yo estamos muy bien. ¿Papá te dijo dónde estamos ahora?

"Por supuesto que lo hizo. No podía dejar de quejarse de cómo sus bebés lo estaban dejando. En realidad, todavía no ha parado.

\- Es mi culpa. No lo he llamado todavía.

\- Deberías hacerlo. Si no es por ti, hazlo por mí. Y por Medea. El hombre probablemente también la está volviendo loca

Eleena se rió, sabiendo que Mazikeen tenía razón. Hablaron y hablaron, poniéndose al día en sus vidas. Mazikeen estaba eufórico al escuchar que los gemelos habían encontrado a sus almas gemelas, increíblemente engreído por el hecho de que Lucifer aún no lo sabía. Eleena, por otro lado, se enteró de que el demonio estaba siguiendo la pista de una asesina en serie que tenía el don de mutilar la parte privada de sus víctimas masculinas. Era tan morboso que Eleena se vio tentada a unirse a la caza. Mazikeen, en ocasiones, la dejaba venir. Era la forma en que usualmente se vinculaban.

\- Diablos, me estoy desviando del camino. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Maze.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Princesa?

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre él. Todo. Interroga a las almas en el Infierno si debes hacerlo. Nuestro hermano no será una molestia, estoy seguro

\- Se hará.

Con un asentimiento, Mazikeen desapareció con el viento, llevándose las llamas de las velas con ella. Eleena agitó su varita mágica, desapareciendo rápidamente los restos de su llamada. No necesitó llamar a Bruce cuando regresó al dormitorio. Él ya estaba justo detrás de ella, por siempre una sombra leal. Sintiéndose alegre, silbó una melodía sin nombre por el camino. Podía contar con que Mazikeen la entregaría. ¿Entregar qué? Eleena no podía adivinarlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que este Tom Riddle le tenía reservado. Pero una cosa era segura. Ya sea por la mano de Salem o de Eleena... ...Tom Riddle iba a morir.


	9. VII

\- ¿Que es eso?

Eleena suspiró y dejó de comer a regañadientes, dejando caer los utensilios en sus manos para prestar toda su atención al orador. Los otros ocupantes del gran salón, incluido el personal del castillo, replicaron sus acciones, interesados en saber de qué se trataba todo el alboroto. Nadie más que los Ravenclaw sabía que esta sería la segunda vez (y la última, si Eleena tenía algo que decir al respecto) que la rubia altiva intentaba una confrontación. Marietta Edgecombe era su nombre. Eleena había hecho el esfuerzo de aprenderlo después de escuchar a la chica murmurar insultos en voz baja cada vez que pasaban junto a la otra. Eleena pensó honestamente que su amenaza, acompañada de la breve demostración de quién era realmente, habría hecho que Marietta retrocediera, pero aparentemente no.

_Mortales necios y testarudos ... Simplemente nunca aprenden._

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Marietta? - Preguntó Eleena con calma.

\- Ese anillo, en tu dedo - Marietta indicó con rudeza - ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, llevas un anillo de Ravenclaw?

\- ¿Esta? Bueno ... ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - Eleena bajó la voz a un susurro burlón.

\- No hubiera preguntado si no lo hubiera hecho - Marietta gruñó.

\- ¿Lo creerías si digo que soy descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw y ahora soy la Dama de la Casa? - Eleena agitó las pestañas con inocencia.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! - Marietta se burló - ¡El hecho de que parezcas el fundador no te da derecho a decir esas cosas!

\- Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Es lo que pediste - Eleena se encogió de hombros.

El gran salón se llenó de charlas silenciosas mientras los estudiantes no pudieron luchar contra su impulso de chismear. Eleena realmente no podía culparlos. Hogwarts no había tenido un heredero desde Tom Riddle (estaba Harry, pero probablemente no sabía que era un heredero), y ni siquiera sabían que existía. Ahora, de repente, tenían a Eleena, una extraña de otro continente y una familia desconocida, reclamando una de las cuatro Casas del castillo. Definitivamente fue una situación absurda. Eleena no pudo evitar pensar en las reacciones que ella y Salem tendrían si alguna vez saliera a la luz toda la verdad. Los estudiantes no podrían manejar tal cosa.

\- Todos están escuchando esto, ¿verdad? ¡Está loca! No es de extrañar que se lleve tan bien con Loony - Marietta se rió cruelmente.

\- Por última vez, su nombre es _Luna_ . ¿Y podrías sentarte? Entiendo que estás desesperado por hacer que la gente te escuche, pero estás arruinando el desayuno de todos - Eleena puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por qué tú-! - Marietta jadeó, ofendida.

Enfurecida, tomó su varita y la apuntó a Eleena. Eleena parpadeó sin comprender en respuesta, sin preocuparse por la amenaza obvia porque para ella, no había ninguna amenaza en absoluto. Cualquier hechizo que utilizara Marietta no le haría ningún daño duradero, así que no estaba preocupada. Por supuesto, solo Salem lo sabía. El personal no estaba al tanto, por lo que el profesor Flitwick, como jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw, se apresuró a desarmar a Marietta. Sin embargo, alguien más se le adelantó.

Una luz roja brillante golpeó la mano de Marietta, haciendo que su varita saliera volando. Por un segundo, Eleena pensó que el hechizo procedía de su hermano. Se demostró que estaba equivocada cuando la varita en el aire aterrizó en la mano expectante de un Harry Potter quien, sorprendentemente, saltó de su asiento y lanzó un hechizo sin palabras en el momento en que notó que ella estaba en punta de varita. Una cálida sensación se extendió por su pecho, adorando la idea de que su alma gemela la había protegido instintivamente. Se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras sus miradas se conectaban, ignorando felizmente cómo todos los demás parecían perder la cabeza por la escena que acababan de presenciar. A la pareja no podía importarle menos el caos, pero alguien tenía que ponerle fin.

\- ¡Tranquilo!

La voz inesperada provocó un silencio de sorpresa cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el espectro gris junto a las puertas. Nadie podría haber esperado que un fantasma fuera el que despejara el aire, y mucho menos la Dama Gris que estaba más aislada. Eleena observó mientras Helena bajaba flotando por el sendero entre las cuatro mesas, deteniéndose frente a los escalones que conducían a la mesa principal. Helena le hizo un gesto a Eleena para que se pusiera de pie junto a ella, y le envió discretamente a su hija una mirada amorosa antes de dirigirse a una Marietta roja.

\- ¿No tienes respeto por la Dama de tu Casa? - Helena amonestó.

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! - Marietta exclamó con incredulidad.

\- No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera, niña. Viví como Helena Ravenclaw, la única hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. Confirmo que la señorita Morningstar aquí tiene mi sangre - Afirmó Helena.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que estás diciendo la verdad? Podrías estar mintiendo por lo que sabemos - Mariette acusó.

\- Chica insolente - Helena negó con la cabeza con desaprobación - ¿Entonces le preguntamos a Hogwarts? ¿La escucharás?

No se molestó en esperar una respuesta. No de Marietta, al menos. Helena cerró los ojos e invocó la magia de Hogwarts. El hecho de que estuviera muerta no significaba que ya no tuviera ningún dominio sobre el castillo. Todavía era hija de un fundador y ahora su propia hija la necesitaba. Así compensaría los años que extrañó con sus gemelos. No es que su desaparición fuera culpa suya, pero admitiría que había elegido quedarse como un espíritu errante en lugar de permitir que la Muerte la llevara al infierno. Quizás era ahí donde se había equivocado. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento de pensar en el pasado.

No se escuchó nada durante uno o dos minutos. Eleena pudo ver que una sonrisa de suficiencia se estaba formando en el rostro de Marietta ante la falta de respuesta de Hogwarts. Fue entonces cuando sonó la campana, fuerte y resonante por todo el salón. Sonó una vez, luego dos, luego tres veces. Eleena sintió que una especie de magia antigua la rodeaba, determinando si era lo que decía ser o no. Al final, la magia se filtró en su propio ser, un hecho que provocó una reacción de su anillo. Brillando, el accesorio comenzó a exudar una neblina brillante que se elevó y rodeó su cabeza. Para su sorpresa, se solidificó para formar el detalle más memorable del retrato de su madre. La diadema plateada estaba ahora sobre su cabeza, provocando jadeos de los espectadores.

\- Hogwarts ha hablado. Esta joven es Lady Ravenclaw, te guste o no - Anunció Helena.

\- No puede ser, yo ... - protestó Marietta.

\- Eso es suficiente, señorita Edgecombe - Flitwick interrumpió con firmeza - Por una demostración tan descarada de falta de respeto y por amenazar a un compañero de estudios, se quitarán cincuenta puntos de Ravenclaw y cumplirás la detención conmigo durante un mes

Balbuceando, Marietta miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de apoyo. Al no recibir ninguno, se encogió sobre sí misma y regresó a su asiento. Eleena también lo hizo, agradeciendo cortésmente a quienes la felicitaron mientras pasaba. La comida se reanudó como lo haría en un día normal. La única diferencia era que más personas prestaban atención a Eleena ahora que conocían su título. Incluso el personal no podía evitar echar un vistazo de vez en cuando, especialmente Dumbledore. No es que le importaran a Eleena. A ella solo le importaba lo que _Harry_ pensara sobre todo el asunto, que pronto tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir cuando se acercó a ella después de que todos abandonaron el gran salón.

\- ¡El, nunca me dijiste que eras descendiente de Ravenclaw! - Harry hizo un puchero.

\- Nunca preguntaste - Eleena señaló en broma.

\- Es verdad. ¿Tienes otros secretos que no conozca? 

\- Un montón. Pero uno es suficiente por hoy, ¿no crees?

\- Si, tienes razón. Los demás no necesitan más razones para hablar de ti 

\- Mejor yo que tú. De todos modos, debería irme. Tengo mis búhos esperándome, pero antes de eso ... 

Eleena levantó la mano derecha y ahuecó la mandíbula de Harry con ella, instándolo gentilmente a inclinar su rostro hacia arriba mientras se inclinaba a su altura. Sonriendo bochornosamente, frunció los labios y le dio un sólido beso en la piel justo debajo de su pómulo. Como de costumbre, dejó una marca de lápiz labial cuando se apartó. Distraída por la vista entrañable de Harry como un desastre nervioso, convenientemente se olvidó de mencionar la marca. No es que ella realmente lo hubiera hecho. Ella _quería_ mostrar su reclamación en su alma gemela, y Harry sin ser consciente, le había ayudado.

\- Gracias por salvarme antes - Ella murmuró, pasando un pulgar por su mejilla.

El Gryffindor enrojeció aún más al escuchar sus palabras. No pudo pronunciar una respuesta adecuada, aunque se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Eleena se rió y chocó sus narices, haciendo que Harry entreabriera y agarrara su muñeca. Desafortunadamente, tuvo que dar un paso atrás ya que no quería llegar tarde a sus exámenes. No sería bueno manchar su reputación de esa manera después de haber sido aceptada en su título. Harry parecía reacio a dejarla ir, un hecho que ella disfrutaba inmensamente. Sin embargo, con la promesa de verlo cuando ella terminara, finalmente aflojó el agarre de su muñeca. Entonces ella se alejó. Sin embargo, incluso mientras le daba la espalda, no se dio cuenta de cómo él se estiró para tocar su cicatriz de una manera confusa y dolorida.

_**Horas después...** _

Eleena y Salem salieron de la sala de exámenes junto con Bruce a cuestas, con sonrisas idénticas mientras dejaban atrás a los desconcertados examinadores. Ninguno de los miembros de la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos esperaba que terminaran sus exámenes tan rápido y con tanta precisión también. Aunque en defensa de los examinadores, no sabían que se trataba de híbridos centenarios que tenían mucha más experiencia con la magia de la que podrían haber tenido. Por supuesto, los gemelos todavía tenían sus exámenes prácticos que esperar mañana, pero estaban seguros de que también aprobarían aquellos con gran éxito. Simplemente no había otra forma de hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo te fueron las pruebas? - Neville preguntó de inmediato cuando llegaron al patio donde el grupo había planeado reunirse.

\- Tan bien como esperábamos - Los gemelos respondieron casualmente.

\- ¿Así que doce búhos? - Megan sonrió.

\- Sin duda - Los gemelos corearon.

Sophie aplaudió con entusiasmo y sugirió que todos celebraran o, al menos, hicieran _algo_ . Según ella, el final de los exámenes, además de la 'coronación' de Eleena, fue una ocasión especial. Eleena pensó que era solo una excusa para consumir una cantidad poco saludable de dulces. Sophie tenía un diente dulce que coincidía con su personalidad dulce. Los gemelos probablemente deberían haberla disuadido, pero nunca fueron una buena influencia para las personas que los rodeaban y no iban a empezar ahora. Entonces, convocaron puñados de dulces de su escondite (cortesía de su querido hermano Kier) y los presentaron generosamente a sus amigos.

Después de holgazanear durante media hora, Eleena decidió que era hora de ir a buscar a su alma gemela. Tragando su último bocado de chocolate, se puso de pie y se excusó del grupo, solo sonriendo burlonamente en respuesta a la broma alegre que recibió. Bruce la siguió obedientemente mientras se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor. Desafortunadamente, Harry no estaba por ningún lado, pero se encontró con Hermione y Ron, quienes estaban más que felices de señalarla en la dirección correcta.

\- ¿Estás buscando a Harry? - Preguntó Hermione a pesar de que parecía que ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Sí lo soy. ¿No está contigo? - Eleena frunció el ceño.

\- No. Está en la ceremonia de pesaje de varitas. Está en una de las aulas no utilizadas del cuarto piso - Informó Ron.

\- Eso fue hace solo media hora, así que probablemente todavía esté allí, si quieres ir a ver cómo está - Añadió Hermione, reprimiendo una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Gracias. Yo haré eso - Eleena inclinó la cabeza agradecida.

Se dirigió al cuarto piso y vio a Harry caminando penosamente por un pasillo vacío. Ella lo habría llamado si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se veía algo molesto. Entrecerrando los ojos, se mantuvo oculta detrás de la esquina y trató de discernir qué le pasaba a su alma gemela. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos penetrantes vieron al pequeño escarabajo volando en un patrón que hacía que pareciera que lo estaba siguiendo. Francamente, la hizo sospechar, especialmente porque el escarabajo tenía el aura de un mago. Con el conocimiento de la existencia de animagos en su mente, y siendo ella misma un animago, Ravenclaw pensó que era mejor actuar con rapidez.

Por suerte para ella, Harry tomó el camino opuesto a donde ella estaba parada, permitiéndole moverse libremente a sus espaldas. Se enderezó y agitó su varita, congelando al escarabajo en pleno vuelo. Tuvo que esperar hasta que Harry estuviera fuera del alcance auditivo antes de poder lanzar el hechizo de reversión para revelar la identidad de su acosador. Como era de esperar, el escarabajo se convirtió en una mujer rubia con gafas, cabello rizado y vestida con una túnica verde de piel que estaba tratando de jugar con él.

\- ¿Espiar a un menor? Eso es _ilegal_ . ¿Quién crees que eres?

\- Rita Skeeter. ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Lady Eleena Ravenclaw Morningstar. Lady Ravenclaw, por así decirlo. Usar su forma animaga es inteligente, señorita Skeeter, pero _debo_ preguntar. ¿Estás registrado?

\- P-por supuesto que lo soy

\- Perdóname si no te creo. No suenas tan convincente. ¿Qué es lo que dejaste caer?

Eleena convocó el trozo de pergamino a su mano antes de que Rita pudiera agacharse para recuperarlo. Eleena examinó todo su contenido y rápidamente se apoderó de ella. Al parecer, esta Rita Skeeter era una periodista que acababa de entrevistar a Harry. Eso habría estado bien si la mujer no estuviera tan decidida a pintar a Harry con mala luz. El alma gemela de Eleena había pasado por muchas cosas, sí, pero estaba lejos de ser _frágil_ .

\- Oh, entonces eres _ese_ tipo de periodista - Eleena reflexionó - Qué _lástima_ . Aquí pensé que no tendría que matar a nadie tan temprano en el trimestre

\- ¿M-matar? - Rita palideció drásticamente.

\- Bien. No puedo decir que no sea misericordioso. Te dejaré ir esta vez, pero si alguna vez te vuelvo a encontrar cerca de Harry... - Eleena hizo una pausa, acercándose a la rubia.

\- Te atraparé como un escarabajo, te arrancaré las alas del cuerpo, te cortaré las piernas y te daré de comer a cualquier criatura que esté interesada - Eleena amenazó - Aunque supongo que si estoy de buen humor, simplemente te enviaré a Azkaban por ser un animago no registrado. ¿Está claro?

\- S-sí, Lady Ravenclaw - Rita asintió frenéticamente.

\- Bueno. Tu puedes ir - Eleena lo despidió.

Ella mostró su cara de demonio por si acaso, lo que envió a Rita corriendo hacia las colinas. En su prisa, la mujer probablemente olvidó que era una bruja que podía aparecer cuando quisiera. Satisfecha con su trabajo, Eleena continuó con su negocio. Aunque, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara atrapada en sus pensamientos. Ella no pudo evitarlo. Estaba tan preocupada por Harry. Siempre parecía estar en peligro de ser aprovechado y utilizado para el beneficio personal de otra persona. Era un comportamiento humano repugnante y Eleena quería protegerlo de él. Ahora, era un hecho que podía manejarse solo. Había sobrevivido hasta aquí incluso con la muerte aparentemente persiguiéndolo. Sin embargo, por lo que sabía Eleena, él vivía de pura suerte. La idea de que su suerte se acabaría algún día la fastidiaba. Necesitaba estar más preparado con ese bastardo de Dumbledore y ese maldito Voldemort desgarrándolo. No podía tener _un_ hechizo en su repertorio principal de duelos, y ¿quién estaba más calificado para enseñarle que su propia alma gemela experimentada?

Envalentonada por esto, Eleena aceleró el paso mientras caminaba hasta su dormitorio. Se arrodilló frente a su baúl y murmuró un breve encantamiento, deteniéndose solo cuando escuchó el gruñido delator de una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Al levantar la tapa del baúl se reveló su oscuro interior, pero en lugar de llevar todas sus pertenencias, ahora solo llevaba una. En la parte inferior del baúl había un libro muy gastado con cierre, encuadernado con una funda de cuero rojo. Era el preciado grimorio de Eleena. Salem tenía uno a juego, por supuesto, aunque el suyo era de color negro. Y hablando de Salem ...

\- ¿Hermana querida? - El Slytherin gritó desde la puerta abierta - ¿Mi otra mitad, alguien a quien amo con todo mi corazón?

\- ¿Qué necesitas ahora, Sal? - Eleena puso los ojos en blanco, muy familiarizada con sus tácticas.

\- ¿Puedo pedir prestado a Bruce durante una hora más o menos?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Realmente necesitas saber? Ni siquiera debería tener que pedir permiso. Es _nuestro_ perro .

\- Sí, pero él _me_ ama más.

\- Eso es mezquino, El. Mira, Cedric me dijo que siempre quiso un perro. Desafortunadamente, es alérgico. Aquí es donde entra Bruce .

\- Porque la forma de Bruce es artificial y en realidad no es un perro de verdad. Muy bien, puedes llevártelo, pero ¿lo harás ...?

\- ¿Traer a Harry y decirle que se encuentre contigo en el lago? Por supuesto, hermanita. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Eleena le lanzó un beso a Salem antes de que se fuera con Bruce, agradecida por su vínculo. Se volvió hacia su baúl y agarró su grimorio, encogiéndolo y metiéndolo dentro del bolsillo interior de su bata. Estaba a punto de llenar el espacio que dejaba su grimorio con su diadema cuando sintió que algo golpeaba contra los escudos de su mente. Se sentía oscuro, más oscuro y mucho más siniestro que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo. Lo que empeoró la situación fue que estaba inequívocamente conectado a la diadema y fue activado por ella tratando de quitárselo, lo que significa que era sensible. Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, ahora no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Su baúl tendría que albergarlo hasta nuevo aviso.

Se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y salió. Se habría aparecido, pero no quería arriesgarse a que ningún estudiante errante la viera. Aparecerse estaba prohibido en los terrenos de la escuela y no quería que la denunciaran. Si no hubiera nadie alrededor, rompería esa regla con la mayor frecuencia posible. ¿Cuál fue la diversión de jugar según el libro de todos modos? Incluso Harry tendía a romper una regla o dos... o diez. ¡Y eso estuvo completamente bien! Harry no estaría vivo y respirando si no hiciera lo necesario a veces. Eleena estaba haciendo lo mismo. Estaba segura de que informar a Harry sobre ciertos hechizos en su grimorio iba en contra de las regulaciones de la escuela ya que Dumbledore tenía muchos prejuicios contra la magia oscura, pero si eso era lo que se necesitaba para garantizar la seguridad de Harry, que así fuera.

\- ¡Harry! Estás aquí, genial. Ahora, dije que te ayudaría con la competencia, así que, ¿cómo te sientes al aprender algunos hechizos útiles de mí? 

Aparte de su primer encuentro, Eleena nunca había visto a Harry tan terriblemente intrigado. Erigiendo una barrera anti-detección de antemano, se bajó al suelo e instruyó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo. Mientras él se sentía cómodo, ella hojeó su grimorio y decidió que primero necesitaba que le enseñaran encantamientos defensivos porque esquivar los hechizos no siempre funcionaba, especialmente cuando se lanzaban hacia él al mismo tiempo, lo cual era un escenario bastante probable.

Eleena tuvo mucho cuidado al enseñarle a su alma gemela el encantamiento exacto y el movimiento de la varita de cada hechizo, sabiendo que el más mínimo error podría resultar en su muerte prematura. Siempre oportunista, ella estuvo muy involucrada en ajustar su posición y posición de batalla general. Su toque se demoraba de vez en cuando, lo que Harry notó a pesar de hacer todo lo posible para concentrarse en el casting. Con una de sus manos en su hombro, la otra en su cadera y su pecho prácticamente presionado contra su espalda, era imposible para él no ponerse rojo brillante.

\- ¿Eh, El? - Chilló.

\- ¿Si? - Eleena ronroneó directamente en su oído, haciéndolo temblar.

\- T-tu reloj está sonando, creo - El tragó saliva.

Eleena parpadeó y miró su reloj de pulsera. Efectivamente, estaba sonando como Harry había dicho y sus manos se habían detenido, lo que significaba que alguien estaba programado para cosechar. Eleena gimió por el mal momento y se apartó de Harry, dolorosamente consciente del estado vagamente excitado en el que se encontraba. Quería quedarse oh tanto, pero no tenía otra opción en el asunto. Tenía deberes que atender como Asmodeus.

\- Tengo que ir - Ella se lamentó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Harry frunció el ceño con decepción.

\- Trabajo - Eleena suspiró - Mira, tengo un trabajo secundario y este reloj mío suena cuando me necesitan

\- Oh, bueno, está bien. Ten cuidado - Harry dijo con los hombros hundidos con tristeza.

\- Voy a - Eleena aseguró - Guárdame mi grimorio mientras tanto. Lee y estudia más hechizos, si quieres .

Después de entregarle a Harry su grimorio, vio por el rabillo del ojo a una pelirroja familiar. Era la misma chica que había visto mirándola a ella ya Harry fuera del gran salón, cuando la copa de fuego había sido preparada. Eleena no tenía ni idea de quién era entonces, pero ahora sí. Ginny Weasley, hermana menor y única hermana de Ron, la chica poseída que Harry había salvado cuando solo tenía segundo año. Por lo que Eleena podía decir, estaba enamorada de Harry, probablemente desde antes de que se conocieran. Eso explicaría los severos celos que Eleena seguía sintiendo. Lástima para Ginny, Harry sería tomado para siempre mientras Eleena estuviera cerca.

Para asegurarse de que la joven delirante entendiera este hecho, Eleena envolvió a Harry en un abrazo en el que se fundió. Mientras acariciaba la parte superior de la cabeza de su alma gemela, miró a través de sus pestañas y sonrió ante la mirada de odio dirigida hacia ella. Solo lo soltó cuando Ginny finalmente se marchó. La Ravenclaw besó la mejilla de Harry como algo extra antes de permitir que su reloj de pulsera la llevara al lugar donde la necesitaban.

Vestida con su habitual atuendo de cosecha completamente negro, llegó frente a una casa pintoresca rodeada por una valla blanca, justo en medio de una calle bordeada de casas de aspecto casi idéntico. El sueño americano, se diría. Honestamente, Eleena realmente no podía entender el atractivo de querer ser como todos los demás. En su opinión, ser "normal" estaba completamente sobrevalorado, pero Vance Schneider nunca recibió el memo. Quería una familia encantadora, así que ella le dio una. Ahora, esa familia tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Eleena casi se sintió mal por él mientras lo veía decorar una guardería, pero sus diez años habían terminado y nunca dio prórrogas. Además, había sido un _verdadero_ cabrón la última vez que hablaron.

\- Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no pintamos la habitación de _rojo_ ?

Vance se quedó paralizado en su lugar, dejando caer una parte de la cuna que había estado armando. Temblando, se dio la vuelta lentamente y al instante perdió todo el color de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de quién era su invitado no invitado. Cayó sobre manos y rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada en respeto al Espíritu.

\- Asmodeo - Temblorosamente exhaló.

\- ¿Por qué parece sorprendido de verme, Vance? ¿Olvidaste lo que es hoy?

\- No, yo solo ... pensé que tenía más tiempo, ¡todavía no puedes llevarme!

\- ¿Oh? No creo que estés en posición de decirme lo que _puedo_ y _no puedo_ hacer 

Después de sentarse erguido en desafío, Vance vaciló una vez que escuchó el tono frío de la voz de Eleena. Había olvidado su lugar. Había olvidado que Eleena no era solo un demonio de clase baja al que podía gritar. Uno no podría, no _debería_ , exigirle cosas a ella, a ninguno de los Siete Espíritus. Era un boleto de ida al infierno. Pero Vance ya tenía eso, lo que significa que estaba a punto de obtener más de lo que había esperado.

\- Por favor, por favor, sólo dame unos años más - suplicó desesperadamente.

\- Me temo que no puedo ayudarte más - Eleena se encogió de hombros en tono de disculpa.

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes llevarme, ahora no! ¡Jasmine está embarazada! ¡Ella me necesita, por favor! - Vance gritó, sollozando patéticamente.

\- Es lindo que pienses que me preocupo. Un trato es un trato, Schneider, y desafortunadamente, se te acabó el tiempo - Declaró Eleena, levantando su reloj de pulsera y tocándolo.

Dejó escapar un silbido agudo que rompió las ventanas de vidrio e hizo que Vance se estremeciera de dolor. Sintiendo la nueva presencia detrás de ella, felizmente salió por la puerta para revelar a su querido perro del infierno. Esto fue lo último que vio Vance antes de que Bruce se abalanzara sobre él, destrozándolo mientras Eleena se recostaba y observaba. Qué gran manera de terminar el día.


	10. VIII

Eleena sonrió con orgullo cuando Harry desvió con éxito las cadenas de maleficios que ella le había lanzado. Habían estado entrenando juntos durante poco más de una semana y, para el deleite de Eleena, Harry aprendía muy rápido. Absorbió las lecciones como una esponja en agua. No era de extrañar que DADA fuera su mejor tema. Era bastante experto en duelo para su edad. Eleena se dio cuenta de que era puro instinto de su parte, como cuando jugaba Quidditch. Si se le daba la oportunidad, creía de todo corazón que él tenía el potencial de ser un maestro en los duelos en los años venideros. Quizás era una ilusión, pero le encantaba la idea de que su alma gemela eventualmente pudiera patear el trasero de su hermano gemelo en un duelo, y posiblemente el suyo también si él quería.

\- Buen trabajo. Es todo por hoy - Anunció, enfundando su varita en sus fundas.

\- ¿De Verdad? - Harry jadeó ligeramente.

\- Si. Es bueno estar preparado, pero no quiero abrumarte con lecciones, Haz. Sobre todo porque aún no sabemos cuál es la primera tarea - Eleena razonó.

Harry asintió entendiendo y usó su manga para secarse el sudor de su cara. Al ver esto, Eleena conjuró un pequeño pañuelo y gentilmente se hizo cargo. Harry se sonrojó en respuesta, pero no hizo nada para detenerla. Lo admitiera o no, ella era muy consciente de que a él le gustaba cada vez que ella se mostraba abiertamente afectuosa con él. Tal vez su miserable infancia lo dejó un poco hambriento, tal vez él era ese tipo de persona. De cualquier manera, Eleena no se quejaba. Al menos, no hasta que notó a su querido gemelo apoyado en un árbol cercano, mirando la escena ante él como un absoluto asqueroso.

\- Salem, ¿te importa? - Ella resopló, exasperada.

\- Sabes que no lo hago, hermanita. Hola Harry - Salem saludó, acercándose con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Hola, Salem - Harry saludó.

¿Puedo pedir prestada a Eleena por un segundo?

\- ¡Oh, uh, sí, por supuesto! De todos modos necesito llegar a clase. No puedo llegar tarde a Pociones.

Eleena frunció el ceño internamente ante la mención del profesor de Pociones. Fue una broma. Un delincuente inmaduro que disfrutaba intimidando a los niños por el infierno, específicamente la preciosa alma gemela de Eleena que no había hecho nada malo excepto ser el hijo de un rival muerto. Era tan descaradamente poco profesional, y al hombre ni siquiera le _gustaba_ enseñar. Se corrió la voz en la escuela de que quería el puesto de DADA pero como el infierno que iba a suceder. Maestro de pociones o no, no era apto para ser maestro. Eleena tendría que asegurarse de que lo despedirían en un futuro próximo.

\- Ahora, ahora, El. No hagamos nada precipitado - Salem se tranquilizó una vez que Harry se perdió de vista.

\- Guarda esos pensamientos asesinos tuyos para más tarde. Nuestro Vidente residente me informó que tenemos un invitado esperándonos

Eleena le llamó con un silbido a Bruce y siguió a Salem al Bosque Prohibido, curiosa por saber quién los visitaría en Hogwarts. En realidad, podría haber sido cualquiera. Los otros Morningstars, en su mayoría Kier y Dorian, tenían la costumbre de aparecer sin previo aviso para ver a los dos más jóvenes. No era muy frecuente, pero sucedía de vez en cuando. Fácilmente podrían haber sido Lucifer y Medea también. Sin embargo, resultó que el invitado de los gemelos no estaba entre los enumerados.

\- ¡Maze! - Los gemelos sonrieron.

\- Sus Altezas - Mazikeen inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente - Me tomó más de lo que esperaba, pero obtuve lo que pediste, princesa

\- Siempre puedo contar contigo - Dijo Eleena, aceptando felizmente la carpeta ofrecida.

\- No sería un buen cazarrecompensas si ese no fuera el caso - Señaló Mazikeen.

Con Salem mirando por encima del hombro, Eleena abrió la carpeta y hojeó brevemente su contenido. La información que Mazikeen había reunido era honestamente más de lo que Eleena esperaba, incluso para alguien proclamado como un Señor Oscuro. Ciertamente intrigó a los gemelos lo suficiente como para pensar que Tom Riddle podría desafiarlos después de todo.

\- Esto es mucho para una persona - Musitó Eleena, cerrando la carpeta.

\- Tom Riddle ha vivido una vida muy interesante - Mazikeen enfatizó - Te sorprendería de las cosas que ha hecho

\- Nosotros, ¿sorprendido? - Eleena enarcó una ceja.

\- Seremos los jueces de eso - Salem se rió disimuladamente.

\- Gracias, Maze. Te puedes ir - Eleena lo despidió cortésmente.

Mazikeen hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un guiño. Antes de que Eleena pudiera moverse o hablar, Salem ya estaba alcanzando la carpeta en sus manos. Ella se apresuró a sacarlo de su alcance, pero el codicioso bastardo estaba siendo irritantemente persistente.

\- Déjame ver - Lloriqueo.

\- Aquí no, Sal - Eleena regañó - Nunca se sabe quién está mirando

Solo había una persona en su mente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, y esa persona era Ginny Weasley. Eleena estaba segura de que la niña la había estado acechando desde que presenció el abrazo con Harry. La niña sería vista en lugares en los que no debería haber estado en primer lugar, disparando dagas en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Eleena. Ahora, Eleena no estaba amenazada en absoluto, ni mucho menos, pero se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. No parecía haber ningún lugar al que la pelirroja no quisiera seguirla.

\- Bueno, ahí está nuestro problema. ¿A dónde diablos se supone que debemos ir? No hay ningún lugar seguro en el castillo, ni siquiera esas aulas sin usar

Eleena tarareó de acuerdo y se sacudió la cabeza por una idea. Como si fuera una señal, de repente sintió una oleada de magia saliendo de su bolsillo. Metió la mano y sacó la llave que había adquirido de su bóveda. Desde que llegó a su posesión, había intentado varias veces averiguar qué se abría. A ella siempre se le ocurría nada, pero ahora, parecía que la clave estaba lista para revelar ese conocimiento en sí. Siempre que Eleena se movía, el águila de la llave se movía con ella, apuntando estrictamente en una dirección específica hacia la que ella y Salem, junto con Bruce, viajaban ansiosamente.

Fueron conducidos al interior del castillo y al pasillo del tercer piso donde terminaba en una pared que tenía un solo retrato vacío. Los gemelos lo apartaron y procedieron a mirar la pared en blanco en busca de un ojo de cerradura. Fue entonces cuando vieron las muchas marcas minúsculas estampadas en varios bloques de piedra. Eran letras , _no_ , eran notas musicales. Esto se estableció cuando Eleena extendió la mano para tocar uno de ellos, lo que hizo que se iluminara y produjera una melodía corta y baja. Se necesitaba una contraseña, se dio cuenta. Una canción desbloquearía cualquier cosa a la que llevara la llave, no la llave en sí.

Los gemelos se perdieron por un momento, sin saber cómo seguir adelante. Había miles de millones y miles de millones de canciones que podían usar. Les tomaría una eternidad pasar por todas las posibilidades. No había forma de que pudieran _adivinar_ . A menos que... Había una canción, la canción de cuna que Lucifer solía tocar en el piano cuando los gemelos no podían dormir. Era la primera canción que les habían enseñado a tocar. Lucifer había insinuado varias veces que se había originado en su madre, por lo que era lógico que lo probaran.

Afortunadamente funcionó. Las marcas brillaron simultáneamente, repitiendo la canción que los gemelos ingresaron, antes de desvanecerse. Instantáneamente, la pared se dividió en dos cuando los bloques de piedra dieron paso a una amplia entrada con solo cortinas de terciopelo azul que actuaban como una barrera para lo que estaba al otro lado. Los gemelos se abrieron paso y rápidamente se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la belleza que vieron, porque detrás de las cortinas había una biblioteca personal digna de un erudito monarca. Apenas lograron contenerse de hurgar en todas las estanterías que cubrían las paredes, seguros de que encontrarían valiosos textos antiguos de la época de su abuela. Debían tener sus prioridades bajo control. Tendrían tiempo para asaltar la biblioteca secreta de Rowena más tarde.

\- ¿ Este es el gran Lord Voldemort? - Salem se burló mientras estudiaba una foto de un joven Tom Riddle, sentándose junto a su gemelo en el único diván de la habitación.

\- No parece tan intimidante - Salem dijo además.

\- Allí todavía estaba en Hogwarts. Mira esto - Dijo Eleena, entregándole la foto más reciente que tenía la carpeta.

\- Mira, esto es mejor. Esto definitivamente grita más 'Señor Oscuro' - Salem comentó con aprobación.

Eleena se rió disimuladamente y se deslizó más cerca hasta que sus lados se juntaron, permitiendo que el Slytherin echara su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras compartía los archivos de la carpeta con él. De hecho, había mucho que aprender sobre Tom Riddle. Curiosamente, tenía bastantes similitudes con Harry. Riddle era un mestizo que no tenía conocimiento de su herencia, el hijo huérfano de una obsesiva bruja de sangre pura que había drogado a un muggle con pociones de amor. Descubrió la magia solo cuando llegó Dumbledore y logró grandes cosas mientras estaba en Hogwarts, se convirtió en el estudiante modelo. Nadie se había atrevido a pensar que tenía una agenda diferente detrás de puertas cerradas, que estaba ahondando en los tipos más oscuros de brujería.

\- Siete Horrocruxes ... - Eleena exhaló - Este loco dividió su alma siete veces ...

\- No puedo creerlo ... no _puedo creer_ que tengamos que buscar en el mundo para encontrar siete Horrocruxes - Salem murmuró con incredulidad.

\- Que sean cinco - Eleena corrigió - Harry ya se ocupó del diario de Riddle, y estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que mi diadema es una

\- ¿Cómo crees que Maze consiguió esto? ¿Torturó a un seguidor suyo? ¿Quizás chantajear?

\- ¿Realmente estás preguntando eso? Pensé que ya lo habrías descubierto

\- Entonces, por favor, compártelo conmigo.

\- ¿No puedes sentirlo? ¿El sentimiento frío y persistente de la muerte ? El tío debe estar realmente enojado por informarnos de los pequeños secretos sucios de Riddle

\- Como debería ser. Nosotros también lo estaríamos si alguien encontrara una manera de escapar de nuestra cosecha. El alma de Riddle debería haberse ido al infierno hace mucho tiempo

Salem tenía razón. Si el alma de uno se merecía, entonces no había forma de salir de ella. Engañar a la muerte nunca fue una opción inteligente. Solo resultaría en más sufrimiento en el infierno. Era mejor aceptar el destino de uno que huir de él. Desafortunadamente, Riddle había tomado la decisión equivocada. Los Horrocruxes que le quedaban tendrían que ser destruidos. Le haría daño, por supuesto. Ninguna distancia disminuiría el dolor acumulado de perder cada pieza del alma, pero se lo merecía todo.

\- No hemos terminado todavía. Mira.

Salem señaló que había un último documento que él y Eleena aún no habían leído. Para su incredulidad conjunta, el periódico relató una profecía sobre la derrota de Voldemort. Era tan ridículo que los gemelos casi se echaron a reír al leerlo, especialmente cuando supieron exactamente quién había dicho la profecía. Nunca tuvieron mucha fe en las profecías, principalmente porque la mayoría eran simplemente predicciones de posibles resultados futuros. Las profecías no siempre se hicieron realidad. Muchos de ellos fueron ignorados y no cumplidos.

\- Esto es, El. Esta es la prueba

\- ¿De que?

\- Prueba de que la magia del alma oscura realmente daña la cordura. Nadie en su sano juicio creería instantáneamente en una profecía, especialmente una de Trelawney

\- Tienes razón. Incluso si esta profecía fuera creíble, Harry ya derrotó a Riddle más de una vez. Si esta es la razón por la que Dumbledore quiere a mi alma gemela bajo su control, está a punto de tener un infierno de rudo despertar.

Salem tarareó de acuerdo. Organizando los archivos y colocándolos de nuevo en la carpeta, Eleena tamborileó con los dedos en el muslo de Salem mientras pensaba. Habría que realizar una gran cantidad de investigación. Ninguno de los gemelos sabía mucho sobre los Horrocruxes o cómo lidiar con ellos. Hellfire probablemente funcionaría como un medio de destrucción, pero Eleena quería preservar su diadema a toda costa. Sin embargo, ella y Salem tenían una idea general de qué hacer ahora y ella también había descubierto un pequeño misterio mientras examinaba la carpeta. Por desgracia, no podían simplemente sacar al Trío Dorado de sus clases, por lo que tuvieron que esperar unas horas. Valdría la pena esperar para ver sus reacciones cuando se les dijera que su principal obstáculo en la vida pronto dejaría de existir. Mientras tanto,

Mientras Bruce se quedaba a dormir una siesta, los gemelos encontraron a los tres Gryffindor en la biblioteca de la escuela _real_ con la compañía adicional de Viktor. A diferencia de Salem, que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, Eleena se quedó momentáneamente aturdida por la inesperada vista. Eso fue hasta que sintió el sutil afecto que Viktor y Hermione tenían el uno por el otro, explicando por qué sus sillas estaban apenas a centímetros de distancia. Hablando de Viktor, fue el primero de los cuatro en notar a los gemelos. Salem solo tuvo que darle una mirada significativa para que hiciera las maletas y se excusara. Siempre un caballero, el Slytherin permitió que su hermana ocupara el asiento ahora vacío, eligiendo permanecer de pie detrás de ella.

\- Eleena, Salem - Hermione reconoció cordialmente - ¿Supongo que Ron y yo deberíamos irnos ahora?

\- No, ambos querrán escuchar esto también - Insistió Eleena.

Ella ignoró momentáneamente la confusión compartida de los Gryffindors a favor de revisar sus alrededores en busca de posibles escuchas. Menos mal que al trío le gustaba sentarse cerca de la Sección Restringida. Nadie se acercaba a la zona a la mitad del día, no cuando la señora Pince estaba levantada y observaba a todos los estudiantes como un halcón. Aun así, era mejor prevenir que curar, así que Eleena colocó discretamente un puñado de barreras alrededor del grupo. Nada demasiado fuerte como para no llamar la atención no deseada. Harry y Salem fueron los únicos que pudieron notar las protecciones, ambos estaban muy en sintonía con la distinguible magia de la bruja.

\- Harry - empezó Eleena - mencionaste antes que crees que Moody es una especie de impostor, ¿verdad?

\- Yo hice. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- Creo que ahora sé quién podría ser

\- ¿De Verdad?

\- UH Huh. Mira esto

Eleena rebuscó en los archivos de Tom Riddle y deslizó una foto específica a través de la mesa hacia los curiosos Gryffindors. La forma en que los ojos de Harry se abrieron con reconocimiento solo confirmó sus sospechas sobre la verdadera identidad de Moody porque la imagen era de un Mortífago, uno de la élite de Riddle, un mago lo suficientemente tortuoso como para poder hacerse pasar por otro individuo. Un compañero de Ravenclaw, aunque Eleena despreciaba el hecho de que pertenecían a la misma Casa. Alguien que había sido tan fácilmente influenciado por un hombre como _Tom Riddle_ no tenía lugar en su casa.

\- ¿Parecer familiar?- Preguntó Eleena a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Él es el hombre que vi en la visión que tuve - murmuró Harry - el de Voldemort y Pettigrew. ¿Quién es él?

\- Barty Crouch Jr., un mortífago que se dice que murió en Azkaban hace años - Se presentó Eleena.

\- ¿Cómo está él aquí entonces? - Hermione frunció el ceño.

\- Su padre está en el Ministerio. Debe haber tenido algo que ver con eso. Realmente no parece del tipo que respeta la ley, ¿verdad? - Salem bromeó.

\- Eso no es todo lo que tenemos - Eleena replicó.

Con eso, colocó el contenido de la carpeta para que el Trío Dorado lo viera y señaló a Salem con un movimiento de muñeca. Salem se apresuró a captar la indirecta y agitó la mano, fortaleciendo las barreras de su hermana. Dominar su magia ya era una gran hazaña, pero era casi imposible con la suya mezclada.

\- ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste todo esto? - Ron se quedó boquiabierto de incredulidad al enterarse más del pasado de Riddle de lo que jamás hubiera querido.

\- Conexiones familiares - Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

Una respuesta tan vaga les provocó diversas reacciones de su audiencia. Ron lo miró con una especie de confusión y asombro en sus ojos, Hermione les ofreció una ceja levantada antes de regresar su atención a la carpeta, y Harry simplemente les dirigió una sonrisa divertida pero agradecida. Eleena le guiñó un ojo al chico de las gafas y sonrió cuando él se sonrojó en respuesta. Se aseguró de almacenar el recuerdo de su expresión en lo más profundo de los confines de su mente para recordarlo incluso cuando desapareció de su rostro, reemplazado por uno de horror cuando se reveló el conocimiento de los Horrocruxes de Riddle.

\- Entonces - preguntó Ron después de cinco minutos completos de silencio, - ¿cuál es el plan? Tienes uno, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno ... - Eleena se calló en sus pensamientos.

No podía mentirles, no lo haría, no a su alma gemela. Ella y Salem solo tenían un esbozo de un plan, aunque eso era mejor que nada, así que le dijo a Harry ya los demás exactamente eso. No tenían ninguna idea concreta sobre cómo tratar con Riddle y sus seguidores, pero se les concedió el privilegio de guardar ese pensamiento para una fecha posterior. Después de todo, Moody aún no estaba intentando activamente matar a Harry. Su prioridad por el momento era localizar todos y cada uno de los Horrocrux, luego encontrar algún hechizo o ritual que pudiera limpiar esos Horrocruxes sin arruinar los objetos en los que estaban almacenados. Ya tenían algunas pistas de su lado. Por ejemplo, dado que la diadema era un Horrocrux, era probable que los otros Horrocruxes fueran artefactos que pertenecían a los otros fundadores. Solo tenía sentido con el absurdo sentido de superioridad de Riddle.

Aparte de la avalancha de preguntas de Hermione (la mayoría de las cuales los gemelos no pudieron responder sin revelar sus verdaderas identidades), apenas hubo discusión después de eso, aunque Ron y Hermione prometieron ayudar con la investigación. Harry trató de ofrecerse como voluntario también, pero sus amigos le negaron la oportunidad, insistiendo en que debería concentrarse en el próximo torneo, ya que la falta de concentración podría potencialmente llevarlo a la muerte. A pesar de comprender su deseo de ayudar, Eleena tuvo que estar de acuerdo con todos los demás. Harry había estado lidiando con Riddle desde antes de que él naciera. Ya era hora de que alguien más tomara las riendas, algo que Dumbledore debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Eleena y Harry finalmente se separaron del grupo, ambos querían un poco de tiempo a solas antes de que el toque de queda los alcanzara. Eligieron quedarse junto al lago donde podían charlar y relajarse sin que nadie los molestara, no con un Bruce ahora lleno de energía que los vigilaba. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el césped. Harry tenía las piernas estiradas frente a él mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en sus manos, Eleena cariñosamente apoyada contra su costado mientras veían al calamar gigante jugar en el agua. Bueno, Harry estaba haciendo eso. Toda la atención de Eleena estaba puesta en él, disfrutando de lo tranquilo que se veía a pesar de todo lo que sucedió antes. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la cicatriz desnuda en su frente y antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya la estaba tocando. Aunque un poco sorprendido, Harry la dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

\- ¿El? ¿Qué pasa? - Harry se acercó vacilante a ella, extremadamente preocupado.

\- Tú ... - Eleena luchó por encontrar las palabras - Eres uno de sus Horrocruxes. Hay un trozo de alma en tu cicatriz

Cuando sus palabras asimilaron, Harry palideció drásticamente. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado, con toda justicia, hasta lo que Eleena podía decir. Ella también lo estaba, pero tenía que controlarse. Más tarde podría pensar en sus propios sentimientos. En este momento, lo que tenía que hacer era consolar a su alma gemela actualmente angustiada que acababa de descubrir que llevaba una parte del alma que pertenecía al asesino de sus padres.

\- Oye, oye, mírame... - arrulló Eleena, tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos - Cálmate, concéntrate en mí. Todo irá bien.

\- Pero dijiste que todos los Horrocruxes tienen que ser destruidos. Quizás esto es lo que significaba la profecía. Tengo que morir... - Harry argumentó débilmente.

\- _¡No_ digas eso! - Eleena inmediatamente reprendió - No morirás pronto, no bajo mi supervisión. Encontraré alguna forma de sacarte ese Horrocrux de forma segura. _Confía en mí_

\- Confío en ti ... - profesó Harry.

\- Entonces créame cuando le digo que todo estará bien. Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada - Eleena maldijo con vehemencia.

Lentamente, Harry asintió y enterró su rostro en su hombro. Ella lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo sin lastimarlo, imaginando brutalmente la muerte de Tom Riddle en su mente. No era de extrañar que la forma de la cicatriz de Harry fuera tan familiar. Era la forma exacta del movimiento de varita necesario para lanzar la Maldición Asesina. El Horrocrux debe haber sido creado la noche en que Riddle fue derrotado por primera vez. Su alma debe haber estado desesperada por algo a lo que agarrarse. No es que importara de ninguna manera. Accidentalmente o no, esa pieza del alma tendría que desaparecer, junto con sus otras partes faltantes.

Eleena se negó a retirarse a su dormitorio después de dejar a Harry en el suyo. Con Bruce a cuestas, regresó a la biblioteca secreta, sin sorprenderse de encontrarse con su gemelo a su llegada. Ella no prestó atención al prominente rastro de chupones que cubrían su cuello, simplemente se sentó a su lado sin una sola palabra de reconocimiento a su presencia. Entrecerrando la mirada, inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y se acercó más.

\- ¿No deberíamos regresar ahora también? - El sugirió.

\- Puedes si quieres. Yo, por otro lado, me quedaré aquí - Declaró Eleena.

\- Bueno, esta bien entonces - Salem cedió fácilmente - Iré a traernos algunas bebidas. Lo necesitaremos si planeamos no dormir durante los próximos días de investigación

\- Ve a hacer eso - Eleena tarareó.

Justo cuando Salem se fue, se subió la manga y expuso su muñeca derecha. Ella tocó la piel allí como solía hacer su padre y comenzó a cantar un hechizo cuando finalmente apareció su marca de nacimiento. Unos segundos después, las llamas rojas cobraron vida en el espacio abierto frente a ella. El fuego resplandeció brillante y fuerte, pero no quemó nada a su paso. De su humo emergió la forma de un Lucifer Morningstar, visible solo de cintura para arriba.

\- Eleena - Sonrió cálidamente, encantado de ver a su amada única hija.

\- Hola papá.

\- Hola. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

\- En su habitación, saqueando su colección de alcohol

\- Estaría muy preocupado por su salud si no tuviera mi sangre corriendo por él

\- Creo que es razonable seguir preocupado. Es un alcohólico enfurecido

\- Perdone usted, yo soy _no_ un alcohólico

Eleena volvió la cabeza y sonrió ante la mirada ofendida en el rostro de su gemela. Salem continuó mirándola incluso cuando reclamó su posición junto a ella, actuando como si estuviera esperando una disculpa de algún tipo de ella, algo que ella no planeaba dar.

\- No hay nada de malo en admitir que tiene un problema con la bebida. La aceptación es el primer paso para la recuperación - Bromeó.

\- No es un problema. Estas bebidas no me afectan en absoluto. Ni siquiera son lo suficientemente fuertes como para emborracharme. Es básicamente como agua con sabor - Salem defendió.

\- Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche - Eleena suspiró fingiendo derrota - Solo sírveme una

\- ¿Después de llamarme alcohólico? Hazlo tu mismo. Tienes manos - Salem se burló.

\- _Salem_ \- Eleena frunció el ceño.

\- _Eleena_ \- Salem se burló.

Eleena puso los ojos en blanco y lo golpeó en el hombro, recibiendo un fuerte empujón a cambio. Como nunca se echa atrás en una pelea (después de todo, ella creció con seis hermanos), luchó con él hasta que todo se convirtió en una competencia de quién podía empujar al otro al suelo primero.

\- Por mucho que extraño verte discutir - Lucifer rápidamente intervino - no creo que para eso me convocaste aquí

\- No es - Eleena estuvo de acuerdo, dando un codazo a Salem por última vez - Tenemos muchas cosas en las que ponerte al día

Lucifer sabía que, por lo menos, el año escolar de sus gemelos sería lleno de acontecimientos, pero ciertamente no esperaba que sucedieran tantas cosas tan temprano en el trimestre. Aunque, supuso que no fue una gran sorpresa. Dondequiera que hubiera problemas, Eleena y Salem seguramente lo seguirían. Así era como eran. Esta era la razón por la que Lucifer siempre había estado tan preocupado por ellos cuando eran niños, pero ahora eran híbridos feroces y muy capaces. Hizo un trabajo fantástico al criarlos.

Demonios, estaba tan orgulloso . No tenía ninguna duda de que sus planes tendrían éxito, especialmente porque las vidas de sus almas gemelas estaban en juego, porque nada podría interponerse entre Morningstars y su familia. Quien lo intentara sería arrojado a los pozos más profundos del infierno para ser destrozado por los perros del infierno y quemado por las llamas más calientes que los demonios pudieran reunir. No habría salvación para Tom Riddle, eso era seguro.


End file.
